


In The Midst

by SinWithNoRegrets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinWithNoRegrets/pseuds/SinWithNoRegrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm just inserting a quick author's note here since it should be read before the story. I was kinda vague about the time setting the story takes place in, but it's in the year of 2012, mid September.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Seed of Love is Sown

Chapter 1: The Seed of Love Is Sown

"…Nani?"

This was the only thing 17 year old Kiku Honda could say as his parents told him they were moving. His dad had just gotten a promotion, which meant the whole family would soon be residing in New York City. Kiku could literally feel his heart drop into his stomach. Up until this time, Kiku had lived in the country-esque suburbs of Japan. He had a few friends at school, but not many; Kiku valued his solitude. His academics had always been top-notch and he always kept his room clean. He was considered to be the ideal son by most standards, which is part of the reason why Kiku had trouble understanding why his parents would torture him like this.

"But Otou-san, I don't understand. Is it absolutely necessary to leave Nippon?"

"Please don't be too despaired Kiku, this promotion could be a very big opportunity for all of us. It took a lot of persuading higher management to convince them I was capable of fulfilling the company's growing needs."

"When do we leave for America..?"

"In one week, so we have to start packing right away." said his mother. Having always wanted to experience traveling to a foreign country, Kiku's mother was probably the most excited out of the three of them.

"Don't worry so much Kiku; you're a very nice boy. I'm sure you'll make a quite a few new friends at your new school. Let's put forth our best effort to make the most of this wonderful opportunity.

"Hai, Oka-san." Kiku could see the hope in his parents' eyes, and since he knew they have always had his best interest at heart, he didn't press the issue any further. Kiku walked toward his room and started separating his used and unused clothes into piles for donation, so as to make the packing a bit lighter.

The next day, Kiku broke the dreadful news to the few friends he did have. Seeing as though they were all pretty shy children, the thought of losing one of their own was devastatingly heartbreaking. Over the course of the week, Kiku and his friends spent more time together than usual, as if being together constantly would negate what was soon to be inevitable. On his last day in Japan, Kiku's friends each gave him a small token of friendship to remember them by. His most favorite was a small Hello Kitty plush doll, dressed neatly in a black and pink gingham dress with matching bow. Kiku had a soft spot for all things kitten and soft, and this nearly made him sob. He didn't want his friends' last image of him to be distorted with tears and a runny nose, so he held in his sadness as best he could while saying his farewells, and made his way home. The moving company would be responsible for shipping his family's belongings internationally, so all the Hondas had to do was grab their carry-on bags and head to the airport. The airport was in the heart of a metropolitan area, so it was full of hustle and bustle that was unusual for Kiku. Although he didn't know much about New York City, he figured it would be at least twice as busy as this airport is now, so he did his best to start adjusting sooner rather than later. After a very "personal" pat-down by airport security, Kiku and his family made their way to the correct terminal and boarded their plane, preparing themselves for what would be a whole new world.

"Kombanwa, minna-san! We are now arriving in New York City. We thank you for choosing Nippon airways to escort you to the United States of America. Please remember to check and make sure you can account for all personal belongings before disembarking from the plane."

"Please stop talking so loud…" was all Kiku could think to himself as he roused from his uncomfortable slumber. He understood they were on a plane, but he wished they wouldn't substitute seats for what he felt was an iron maiden. His parents had already gathered their things and urged him to do the same, so he grabbed his carry-on bag and followed his father as they made their way out of the plane. Once off of the plane, the Honda family hailed a taxi and headed for Manhattan's Upper East Side. While they were by no means rich, the promotion allowed Mr. Honda to upgrade his family's living arrangements from a modest two bedroom house in Japan, to a comfortable three bedroom apartment on the 30th floor of a 40 story high-rise. This meant that they would have to make sure they were careful with their budget, but it also meant Kiku could have a better home than he did as a child, which never failed to bring a smile to Mr. Honda's heart.

Since it was a Friday evening when the Honda's finally arrived to their new apartment and their son would be attending a traditional American public school, Kiku decided to use the weekend to unpack and prepare himself for the coming week. His mother had registered him for school online with the new desktop computer his father bought. She thought the idea of being able to handle such important business while still in her pajamas was just downright snazzy. If this was how American mothers and housewives lived, she could definitely adjust. Kiku had learned a bit about the American school system over the weekend, and since Sylvarant High School had no dress code, he was unsure how to use his newly acquired fashion freedom. On Sunday night, he decided on a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, and black t-shirt that said 'Love or Lies' in kanji. The phrase was a reference to Capsule, one of Kiku's favorite techno-pop bands from back home in Japan. Before he went to sleep, he decided to clip his Hello Kitty plush to his backpack, as a symbol to remind him of the friends he once had not too long ago. He steeled his resolve to start his day tomorrow with his head held high, and with bright aspirations for what the future may hold.

'Ienai, Check me out,

Saisho kara shinjitenai

Keep on moving, come away,

Kimi datte mayotteru ne~'

Kiku heard the chime of his favorite Capsule song as his phone signified it was time for him to wake up. He rolled over and reached for it, turning the alarm off while checking the time. It read 6:00 a.m. on the dot. 'The earlier I get to school, the more time I have to become familiar with my surroundings without being disturbed.' Kiku thought to himself. The prospect of not having to deal with too many people so early in the morning greatly appealed to Kiku, so he got out of bed and completed his morning ritual the same as he would if he were back in Japan. On his way out the door, his father gave him some money for lunch, while his mother reminded him that the best blessings are the least conspicuous.

Sylvarant High School was about a mile and a half to two miles away from Kiku's new home. He could have taken the subway, but he enjoyed the crisp cool air of the morning and didn't want to trade it for close quarters with 50 people in the dank concrete maze below the streets. Normally Kiku would have made the trip with his headphones in, but since he was in a totally new environment he wanted to have all his wits about him. He marveled at the sheer mass of people inside such a small city. People were everywhere, as well as a never-ending cacophony of honks, beeps, jackhammers, and everything else Kiku could think of. It took him about 20 minutes to reach his new school, but the time seemed to fly by to Kiku. He pulled out his schedule and map his mother had printed out for him the day before. He was impressed at how tech savvy she was becoming since their move to the states. Being that Kiku preferred to be super early rather than late at all, the only people he saw inside the building was staff, with a stray student here or there. Sylvarant High School was as large as half a city block, and had eight floors from what he could tell from the map.

Upon gathering the courage to actually enter, Kiku was still taken aback by how there were no shoe lockers directly in front of the entrance. His black sneakers were very comfortable, but the idea of wearing outdoor shoes inside was as new to Kiku as he was to America. He referenced the map and saw that lockers for those in their senior year (according to the American school system), were on the third floor. Kiku thought the idea of using an elevator inside of a school was outrageously unnecessary, but that was until he saw his classes were spread throughout all eight floors. He walked towards the giant steel doors and pressed the up arrow, and was startled when they instantly shot open. Kiku was relieved when he saw it was empty, so he pressed the button for the third floor, and was transported to his destination before he even had time to check his locker number.

He checked the top of his schedule and saw his locker was '767B'. He followed the numbers on the lockers lining the hallway and eventually found his row. When he arrived at his locker, Kiku got 2 pleasant surprises. The first was that he had a corner locker, so he wouldn't have to worry about people brushing past him hurrying to their respective classes. The second surprise was what, or to be more precise, who was in front of Kiku's locker. Slumped over and unconscious, there sat a tall figure in a red hoodie and silver basketball shorts with red trim. From the shorts protruded a pair of long, tan, hairy legs, with one crossing the other, ending in a pair of worn but comfortable looking high-top basketball sneakers. Before the figure had decided to make Kiku's locker his new nap station, he had put his hood up slightly up and leaned back against the lockers to make himself comfortable. Out of the hoodie Kiku saw a handsomely chiseled face adorned with two days worth of stubble and crowned with disheveled brown hair. Kiku thought he was most likely in his late teens, but could easily pass for early twenties.

Kiku had no idea how to approach this situation. He never too much liked dealing with conflict, and he certainly wasn't prepared to handle it on his first day at Sylvarant.

"…sumimasen." Kiku whispered to the sleeping figure. No reaction.

"…..Sumimasen.." he said a second time, wishing this situation would just go away.

"…..Sumimasen!" Kiku said a third time in a slightly concerned, albeit annoyed tone. But this time, the figure had roused. His eyes fluttered open, which only helped to bring more attention to his stunningly beautiful eyelashes. They parted to reveal eyes of jade, captivating and mesmerizing. Kiku was spellbound.

"….I'm sorry, is this your locker?" the boy asked. He stretched and yawned at the same time, waiting on a response from Kiku.

But Kiku could not answer; he was far too busy staring at what could quite possibly be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen.


	2. There's No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm just inserting a quick author's note here since it should be read before the story. I was kinda vague about the time setting the story takes place in, but it's in the year of 2012, mid September.

Chapter 2: There's No Such Thing as Coincidence

'Handsome. Strong. Masculine.' These were the first three words that came to Kiku's mind. He was so enraptured in the beauty of the man before him he forgot he was even asked a question. Kiku tried to regain his composure while desperately floundering for an idea of what to say.

"Uh… hai." He instantly wished he had said something, anything with more depth than that.

"Well, hello to you too" said the tan boy.

"Um, I mean… yes, it's my locker" Kiku said casting his gaze to the ground. Making eye contact with the boy made him uncomfortable.

The figure in front of Kiku stood up and moved a few feet to the side. He fiddled with a combination to a locker very close to Kiku's. Kiku moved into the recently vacated space in front of his locker. The scent of the tan boy lingered in front of the locker. He smelled of subtle tones of vanilla and a deep musk. Kiku opened his locker and decided to give it a quick top to bottom inspection. He was pleased at the small built in shelf, but the true problem was the bottom. As soon as he saw the floor of the locker he jumped back with such a gasp and look of fright, any normal passerby would have thought there was a dead body inside. The tan boy noticed the commotion in his peripheral vision and stepped toward the foreboding locker. He noticed a small, dark figure inside the empty locker and a small chuckle escaped his plump, handsome lips. Kiku stared in confusion as his new savior tore a piece of scrap paper out of his notebook. What had almost given Kiku a heart attack was an insect, but not just any insect, it was a cockroach. Kiku. HATED. Cockroaches. The tan boy used the paper to herd the cockroach out of Kiku's locker, and then subsequently threw the paper away. He turned to face Kiku and regarded him with a look of both humor, and intrigue. Kiku, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He had not expected a complete stranger to show such an act of kindness. But still, Kiku was raised properly, and decided to thank the tan boy for saving him from coming face to face with one of his worst nightmares. Still not being quite accustomed to the American way of life, Kiku resorted to thanking someone the best way he knew how.

"S-sankyu for your help" he said with a gracious bow, "M-my name is Kiku".

"No worries" said Kiku's plain-clothed hero.

"I'm Heracles", he said extended his hand toward Kiku. Being a shy guy, it took him a few seconds before he began extending his hand toward the one held out in front of him. Bodily contact with strangers was something Kiku greatly disliked, but he remembered he was in a new land with new customs. He finally made contact with Heracles, who in turn grasped Kiku's hand in his. A number of things went through Kiku's mind, the first of which was how big the other boy's hand was. It was much larger than Kiku's, and warm too. The second thing he noticed was the texture. He could feel calluses on Heracles' hand, tell-tale signs that he enjoyed tactile hobbies. Kiku's hand was enveloped in a strong yet gentle grip which caused him to blush. Of all the emotions Kiku felt, panic was the most prevalent, so he retracted his hand and returned it to his side. Kiku's apparent discomfort and embarrassment piqued Heracles' interest, but he said nothing, returning to his locker to get books for first period. Although Kiku was relieved that his locker was now insect-free, he was fairly upset that the first impression Heracles had of him was now tainted by his irrational fear of bugs. Kiku wasn't too ego-centric, but like all teenagers, he cared about people's perception of him. Digressing about the early morning's event, Kiku hung his jacket in his locker and proceeded to check his schedule to see where he had to go. His first period was Math. Kiku did pretty well in the subject, always managing to get a high B or low A. Other students began arriving, so Kiku hurried to the elevator to beat the impending crowd.

Math class went smoothly much to Kiku's relief. He introduced himself to the class, stating his name, where he was from, and his age. His classmates seemed cordial enough, although Kiku tried to keep all conversation to a minimum. From there he had World History, followed by Science. By noon it was time for lunch, and the other students began making their way to the cafeteria. Kiku silently dreaded lunch time, being that he was new, plus his strong accent gave him trouble pronouncing the English alphabet. He was thankful that the trays were already prepared, so he grabbed the first tray his eyes came into contact with, not really paying attention to what was on top of it. After paying for his food, Kiku was desperate to find a quiet place to sit. He spotted what was the least populated corner in the large lunch room and quickly made his way over. The lunch tables at Sylvarant were long and rectangular, which worked out quite fell for Kiku. Circular tables would mean he would be forced to socialize no matter where he sat. There were at least a few people at every table. Kiku looked at the food on his tray and suddenly regretted not making a bento box this morning. On his tray was a gelatinous blob of white which he assumed to be mashed potatoes, along with dull orange circles and a slice of what looked like wet, brown cardboard. He lost his appetite, but was thankful that his chocolate milk was ice cold and refreshing.

As he sipped his milk, Kiku took some time to gaze upon his fellow classmates and observe them. Sylvarant High School was known for its diverse student body. There seemed to be an even mix of boys and girls and he saw more skin tones in this one room than he ever would have back in Japan. While scanning the room, Kiku happened to see Heracles sitting a few tables ahead with some friends. He sat facing Kiku's direction. He remembered how Heracles kindly and silently had taken care of the locker intruder earlier. He scolded himself for not only inadequately apologizing, but showing a complete stranger a private fear of his. Kiku still wondered what about Heracles had made him lose his composure. Was it his radiant smile? His golden skin? Or perhaps it was the fact that as soon as Kiku placed his hand inside of Heracles', he inexplicably blushed.

While he contemplated his inner feelings, he kept his sights on the only thing he thought was worth looking at in the entire room. Kiku's gaze must have been more intense than he thought, because after what seemed like a few seconds Heracles noticed his admirer staring in his direction. His soft, jade colored eyes locked onto Kiku's brown ones, and he ever-so-slightly nodded in Kiku's direction. Kiku's cheeks went from smooth porcelain to passionate pink, and he cast his head down, looking at the sorry excuse for food on his tray. This was the second time Kiku blushed with only so much as a look, and he felt as if he was the main character in a shoujo manga.

'…What is happening to me? Ever since this morning I can't look him straight in the eyes. He probably thinks I'm pathetic for being so afraid of such a small bug… Has he told anyone? All I wanted was to come to school and-'

Kiku was so busy mulling over his current situation that he neglected to notice Heracles had silently moved to the seat in front of him. Kiku's sharp intake of breath denoted his surprise to see someone suddenly appear in front of him.

"Hey" was all he said when Kiku finally noticed him.

"He-hello, Heracles-san"

"Did you crack the mystery?"

Kiku's expression changed from uncomfortable to confused.

"N-nani…?"

Heracles pointed to the brown polygon on Kiku's tray.

"Ever since I came here two years ago I've been trying to figure out what that is supposed to be. I'm not even sure it's dead yet."

Kiku was sure this had to be some sort of set up. Did he make a bet with his friends or something? Kiku couldn't rationalize why Heracles would be interested in him at all.

"M-my Engrish is… far from perfect…" was all Kiku could reply.

"Eh, doesn't really matter to me. Lots of people at this school have accents"

"S-sankyu again for your help," he said as he glanced toward his tray of questionable food.

"It's fine, trust me," he said with a friendly smile.

"Your name is Kiku, right?"

"Mm," he replied with a curt head nod.

"I like that name. So where are you from?"

"I just moved here… f-from Japan."

"Wow, that's a pretty far move. The good thing about New York City is you're never really too far from anywhere else in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one you can find almost any kind of cuisine you could ever want in N.Y.C. with all the different types of restaurants. There's Little China, Little Italy, Korea Town, there might even be a little Japan."

Kiku thought quietly for a moment. If all this was true, he would love to take time and see how the different cultures meshed. The end of lunch bell rang, and their fellow students began to make their way to fourth period.

"It was nice talking to you Kiku," said Heracles as he stood from the table.

"U-um, you too…"

Heracles smiled once more, and then proceeded to exit the cafeteria. Kiku was unsure how to feel, but decided he should get to class also. His next class was English. It went by as well as Kiku could have hoped for, given that he had only lived in the country for a week, but his teacher was patient and understanding. He decided to make an effort to work on self expression in the English language. Art came after English; a subject Kiku enjoyed very much. His father had collected wood carvings throughout Kiku's childhood, and he had been interested ever since. Kiku was surprised to see his art teacher was a small, elderly woman, who seemed more like a grandmother than a teacher. That day the class began to sketch out possible designs for their upcoming clay project. She noticed the uncommon quality of the few sketches Kiku made, and was pleased to have a student who appreciated art as much as she did.

Kiku's final period of the day was a study hall. He was pleased with this, as it would allow him to get a head start on his assignments. Kiku checked his schedule to see his teacher and room number; it was in room B1. He made a quick stop at his locker to get the book he needed to start his homework, and then made his way over to the elevator. Once inside, he surveyed the different floor selections on the console, unsure of which one to press. It took him a minute to realize the 'B' stood for basement, so he pressed the button and hoped he didn't accidentally make himself late.

As the elevator doors opened, Kiku stepped out and rounded the corner in a bit of a hurry. Being punctual was a personal principle Kiku held dearly, so he breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang directly after he entered the room. The teacher's desk was facing the door, so Kiku immediately went to check in with the teacher. He had introduced himself time after time today, so he figured the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could get to his seat and start his assignments. When Kiku turned to face the class, he noticed the room was not furnished with the usual singular student's desk and chair, but a series of long conference room tables, lined with metal-legged chairs and plastic seats. Against the wall there were desktop computers, should a student need internet access to do research.

"Yo Kiku, over here."

'What? I just got here and I haven't said anything to anyone. Who could be calling my name already?' Kiku thought silently to himself.

He shifted his eyes to the right, and that's when he saw a red hoodie with silver shorts. It was Heracles.

The teacher had not assigned Kiku a seat, so he decided to accept Heracles' offer. He made sure to leave a seat's worth of space between them. Even still, he could smell that same scent of vanilla and musk he had earlier at his locker. Kiku thought it was quite pleasant, and not overbearing.

"So, sixth period study hall, huh? You're lucky; almost every senior tries to switch into this class. The best thing about it is you can choose to leave early, so it's like you never have to do a full day."

"Sou desu ka? But then… why are you here?"

"I wasn't in a rush to get home today, so I decided I'd hang out here for a bit."

Kiku glanced at the computer screen in front of Heracles, and saw the title for an article that pertained to some sort of philosophy. Heracles momentarily diverted his attention back to his computer, so Kiku pulled out his History binder and began to start the worksheet he had received during class. They focused on their individual tasks for a whole twenty minutes before another word was exchanged. Heracles leaned over to peek at what had Kiku so occupied. Kiku could feel his presence growing slowly but steadily closer. He didn't really know what to say, so he just continued working while trying not to show his discomfort. Heracles decided to take the initiative and strike up another conversation.

"What're you working on?"

"Oh, u-um… it's my History homework."

"Oh. How's it going?"

"I-it's ok, I suppose…"

"Any particular area?"

Kiku pointed to a map of a group of islands near the Mediterranean Sea that was on his worksheet.

"You're studying Greece? Cool, I was born there."

Now Kiku understood where Heracles got his even, bronze skin tone.

"Hontou? W-when did you move here?"

"When I was 10, the company my dad worked for wanted to expand their business into America. It was about a 50-50 chance of the new American branch succeeding, so not many people wanted to take the risk of leaving everything behind, in case something fell through. When no one volunteered, they offered to pay for moving expenses and living arrangements, with an additional pay raise, so my dad figured it was a good enough deal. Shortly after, our family started to pack our things, and we've lived here ever since."

Hearing that Heracles' story of immigration was quite like his own, he felt as if they had common ground.

"My famiry… we too came here because of my otou-san's new job."

"Whoa, really? Wow. It seems as though we have something in common."

Heracles smiled at Kiku, and although he glanced back towards his paper, a hint of a smile came across Kiku's lips.

'Ding, Ding, Dang, Dong,

Dang, Dang, Ding, Dong!

Attention students, classes have now ended for today.

Please be careful of the constructions sites around the campus as you make your way home.'

"Wow, time sure flew by today, didn't it?" Heracles remarked.

"U-uhh, hai…" Kiku replied.

Heracles signed off his computer, while Kiku packed his binder away in his bag. The students began to file out of the room one by one. Heracles waited until the crowd dissipated some before standing; he wasn't big on rushing himself unnecessarily. Kiku checked his schedule one more to remind him of where his locker was. Heracles noticed he was staring intently at the piece of paper in his hand.

"I can show where your locker is if you want, it's right next to mine, so just follow me."

'How did he know that's what I was thinking about? Is he telepathic?'

Heracles had already started making his way towards the door, so Kiku quickly grabbed his bag and followed behind. The afternoon rush of students had died down, so it was easy for Kiku to keep pace with his guide. After taking the elevator to the third floor, Heracles pointed out a memorable bulletin board that meant their lockers were right around the corner. At their destination, they entered their combinations and chose which books were necessary for the night's assignments.

"So where do you live?" Heracles asked nonchalantly.

"I-in the apartments on 52nd street, between 2nd and 3rd avenue," Kiku responded.

"No kiddin'? I live in the highrise two blocks below that one. Wanna walk home together if you don't have anything else to do?"

Kiku took a second to look at Heracles' face. He was busy sorting his own materials into his backpack to notice Kiku facing him, but he seemed genuine in his offer.

"A-are you sure? Y-you don't have to…"

"Yeah, positive. I can point out some of the stores on the way home. Let's go."

The duo made their way to the elevator and pressed the down arrow. Since no one else had called it since their arrival on the third floor, the doors instantly swished open and they stepped right inside. Heracles pressed the 1 button, and their descent to the first floor began. Being in such close quarters, Kiku could once again smell Heracles' cologne. Being the third time today, he started to grow somewhat fond of it. The doors opened once more to let them out, and Heracles' began leading the way down the city streets. He pointed out some of the different bakeries that lined the block, and also told Kiku which bagel shops had the best deals for students with I.D. Heracles also asked a few more general questions, such as if Kiku had any siblings or hobbies. They found out they were both only children, and shared a mutual soft spot for newborn kittens and full grown cats alike. The walk wasn't the most action-packed, but it was a lot more interesting than if Kiku made the trip by his lonesome. After sometime of walking in silence, Kiku noticed the front of his apartment building.

"A-anno, my street..."

"Wow, here already. I tend to get lost in my own thoughts and the sights of the city, so the walk never seems too long."

"Sankyu for your guidance," Kiku said with a short bow.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, do you have a phone?"

Kiku reached into his pocket and pulled out the new phone his father had given him over the weekend. Since they were in a new country with a different plan, the only numbers he had were his parents'. He had a puzzled expression, but handed his phone to Heracles anyway. With a few quick finger swipes and key presses, Heracles soon returned the phone to its owner.

"If you get stuck on that history homework again or get lost somehow, just call me and I'll help you out. See ya."

He waved goodbye, pulled his hood up, and made his way down a few more blocks to his home. Kiku watched him disappear into the crowd before he turned to head into his own building. He examined his phone while waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. A third name had made its way into its contact list, and it Heracles Karpouzi. Kiku silently repeated the name to himself. The elevator doors opening brought Kiku back to reality, so he reached for his keys and entered his new home.

"Tadaima, Oka-san."

"Okaeri, Kiku. How did your first day go?"

Aside from the very beginning, his day went fairly well. He told his mother a bit about his classes, and how he would make sure to pack a lunch from now on.

"Did you make any new friends?" his mother asked.

Kiku thought about the rather unusual events of the day concerning a particular golden-bronze teenager.

"Umm, hai."

"Hontou? Yokatta. Did you see anything interesting on your way to and from?"

Kiku told her about the few sites he saw while on his walk home.

"Sugoi , I might have to pick up some pastries for you and your father tomorrow. He should be home from work in about 2 hours, and dinner will be ready by then."

Kiku's mother continued to busy herself preparing dinner in the kitchen while he went to his room. He put his bag down and stretched out on his bed, tired from a day full of new experiences. Considering all the events of the day, it had gone pretty well. None of his classes seemed too difficult, and he was excited they would be making clay sculptures in art class. He missed his old life and friends in Japan, but surviving the first day at his new school gave him a bit of hope.

When Mr. Honda came home from work, the family sat down to a peaceful dinner and shared their experiences with one another. After finishing their plates, Kiku helped his mother with the dishes and returned to his room. It was around 8:00 p.m., so he decided to finish his history homework from earlier in the afternoon. He sat down at the desk in his room and took out the worksheet. He was able to answer the questions pertaining to the physical geography of Greece thanks to the miniature map on the paper. The last question asked how Socrates was able to pass on his teachings. Kiku flipped through the notes he took in class and was puzzled when he couldn't find the information he needed. He was usually very thorough when it came to his notebooks.

He remembered someone offered to help him if he ever got stuck, but he wasn't sure if he should really bother them. He reached for his phone and scrolled to the name Heracles Karpouzi. Calling his phone was definitely out of the question for Kiku as he already felt uncomfortable contacting him, so he decided to send a text instead. This way he wouldn't have to struggle with pronunciation, and Heracles was free to ignore him if he felt like it. He tapped the envelope icon on the screen and began a new message. He felt it would be easier if he announced himself in the first message, to eliminate confusion.

"Hello, this is Kiku Honda, from Sylvarant High School."

Kiku went to get a drink of water. He heard his phone vibrate on his desk as he returned to his room. There was a tiny '1' in a red circle on the envelope icon signaling a new text had arrived; Heracles had answered. He wasn't sure how to respond to Heracles' reply.

"Hey there, buddy bear. What's up?"

Kiku stared at his phone, unsure of what to say.

'Buddy bear? What on Earth is that?' he thought to himself. He decided to stick to the reason he messaged Heracles in the first place.

"Would you happen to know how Socrates passed on his teachings to his students?"

"Oh yeah, totally. Although Socrates is a well known contributor to ethics, he never made any writings himself. It was his students that wrote down his teachings for others to refer to."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for your help, I am very grateful."

Kiku obtained the information he needed and finished his worksheet. He packed it away into his binder and started to get ready for bed. As he stood up from his desk, his phone vibrated yet again.

'Hm? I already thanked him for his help…'

Kiku wasn't sure what else there was for them to talk about. He opened the message and was surprised at what was written.

"It's cool. Do you wanna walk to school together tomorrow?"

Kiku was definitely caught off guard by such a spontaneous offer. Normally he would have politely refused the offer, but Heracles had been genuinely kind to him, so he would feel bad if he didn't accept. He didn't want Heracles to think he was a bother. If anything, Kiku thought it was the other way around.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll pick you up at 6:45 a.m. See ya in the morning Kiku."

"Yes, see you then."

Though Kiku would never openly admit it, he was a little happy Heracles had invited him on his walk to school. Kiku felt as though he had truly made a friend. He put his phone down and went to prepare himself for the next day. After his shower he decided to go to sleep early and returned to his bed. He was interested in how the walk to school tomorrow would go, but his conscious started to drift and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kiku's alarm went off at 6:00 a.m. as usual. He got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and combed his hair. Once finished, he went to prepare his bento box for lunch that day. He remembered the "food" served at school, and didn't want to risk food poisoning or starvation. Kiku slipped it into his bag and made sure he had everything he needed packed inside. As he zipped his bag up, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He swiped the screen to see the message.

"Hey, come outside. Let's go get a coffee before school"

Kiku grabbed his jacket and bag, slipped on his shoes, and made his way downstairs. When he opened the front door to the building, he saw Heracles standing there wearing grey sweatpants, black sneakers, and a fur-lined zip-up black hoodie. Kiku thought he looked nice in casual wear.

"Mornin'," Heracles said as Kiku exited the building.

"Ohayoo gosaimasu," Kiku said with a short bow.

"Big Bang, right?" Heracles asked while pointing to Kiku's shirt.

Kiku glanced down at his outfit. He had on black boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a black concert t-shirt. It had Big Bang's 'Alive' album cover on it.

"H-hai…"

"Awesome, I love K-Pop. Come on, the coffee shop is this way."

Heracles started down the street, with Kiku only a step or two behind. The coffee shop, Café Au Lait, was only 3 block away, so they didn't have to travel very far. The line was short since it was rather early in the morning. Heracles stepped up to place his order.

"Can I get a large iced double mocha espresso with extra whipped cream please? Do you want one too Kiku?"

"U-um, do they have hot tea?"

"Sure, what size do you want?"

"Just a small would be fine…"

"And can I get a hot green tea? Small please."

Kiku reached for his wallet to get some money out, but as he put it back in his pocket Heracles was already handing him his drink.

"A-arigatou," said Kiku, and he handed Heracles the money.

"Keep it, it's my treat."

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Really, it's fine. Think of it as a Welcome-To-America present."

Kiku blushed slightly, so he bowed and thanked him once more. The two made their way to school chatting about their classes and current assignments. Kiku mentioned his upcoming clay project for art class, and Heracles gladly offered to help him with ideas on what to sculpt. Heracles divulged he had a love for art as well as history and philosophy. Kiku felt at ease knowing he had quite a bit in common with this new friend of his.

As time passed, autumn changed to early winter, and Kiku and Heracles made their walks to and from school a daily activity. Heracles would text Kiku when he was outside, they'd walk to get their morning drink, and off to school they went. Although they had only known each other for a few months, their friendship developed smoothly. As Kiku became confident that Heracles' intentions were genuine, he grew to be more comfortable around him. He didn't mind Heracles sitting next to him at lunch or study hall. In fact, he somewhat enjoyed it. Heracles always had that warm and fragrant aroma of vanilla and deep musk. He also was able to speak easier without stuttering so much around him. Sometimes on their way home, they would stop and enjoy an afternoon snack at one of the many bistros or fast food places.

On a cool Friday afternoon in December, Heracles and Kiku made plans to see a movie later that evening on their walk home. Kiku told his parents of his plans. They were happy he was adjusting so well to his new surroundings, and pleased he was growing up into a responsible young man. They agreed he could stay out late as long as he checked in. At around 9:00 p.m. Kiku received a text from Heracles.

"Hey you, Kiku! Ahaha, come on outside. We can see what they're showing and decide once we get there."

"Hai, I'll be right there."

Kiku grabbed his jacket and scarf and told his parents he was heading out. His mother kissed him goodbye and asked him to be safe. He made his way down the elevator shaft and outside. Heracles was leaning against the building waiting for him.

"Kombanwa, Heracles."

"Hey, what's up? Ready to go?"

"Mm," Kiku replied, with a head nod.

The movie theater was a 20 minute walk away. They chatted about movie promos they had seen on T.V. recently. Upon reaching their destination, they looked at the bright red L.E.D. sign showing what movies were currently playing. Kiku didn't find anything interesting until he reached the section where they listed previously released movies. The theater changed the list for previous releases every Saturday, so today was the last day for this list.

"Eh? Sugoi!"

"Huh? What's up, Kiku?"

"They are showing 'Memoirs of a Geisha' tonight, it is one of my favorites. Have you ever seen it?"

"Hm, not that I can remember. Is that the one you want to see?"

"Oh no, it is okay. We can see a newer movie if you'd rike. I am sure it is on a dvd somewhere."

"Well you said it's one of your favorites, so it must be good. Let's do it. There's nothing like seeing a movie in theaters, so we should take advantage of it."

Heracles went to the ticket counter and purchased two tickets. Whenever Kiku and Heracles went out to do something fun, Heracles picked up the tab, and this time was no different. Kiku always insisted that he could pay for himself, but Heracles wouldn't let him. There was one time when he let Kiku pay for himself, but it was only because Kiku secretly paid the check at the restaurant while Heracles was in the restroom. Kiku was thankful he had met Heracles on his first day and not someone else. He had a lot of fun when they hung out, and even when they just sat at study hall, he was generally happy to be in his presence.

Since it wasn't a new movie, it was fairly empty. They made their way to the back row and took 2 seats next to each other. When the movie started, Heracles looked over at Kiku, who was instantly enraptured in the images on screen. He could tell it was the little things that made Kiku happy. It was 11:45 p.m. when the movie ended. The only people left inside the theater were staff and those waiting for the midnight showings. Kiku and Heracles made their way to the exit.

"How did you enjoy the movie?" Kiku asked.

"It was really good. That Hatsumomo was a real bitch, but I'm glad things worked out for the main girl, Sayuri, right?"

"Hai," was Kiku's reply. He was also happy things worked out for Sayuri. Contrary to the popular opinion on Hatsumomo, Kiku secretly liked her, too. He admired her ferocity and ability to go after what she wanted.

The sidewalks of the city were rather empty due to how late it was. Most people opted to take the subway at night. The streets were still moderately busy with taxi cabs shuttling people to their destinations. Kiku and Heracles were walking towards an intersection when Kiku's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and shifted his gaze downwards. His mother sent a text making sure he was ok. Kiku was so busy responding he failed to noticed Heracles stop at the end of the sidewalk.

"KIKU WATCH OUT!" Heracles yelled suddenly.

Kiku looked up to see a bright pair of lights and a screeching horn careening toward him. He felt his left arm being yanked behind him, and with it went the rest of his body. Heracles had pulled him back onto the sidewalk mere nanoseconds before a cab came into contact with the space Kiku would have been occupying. Kiku stared wide-eyed at Heracles who wore an expression of intense worry. Having nearly just been run over, his heart rate increased rapidly and his breathing became shallow. He began to hyperventilate.

"Kiku, it's ok."

"Su-su-sumi…" Kiku's heartbeat steadily elevated.

"Kiku, calm down, you're ok," Heracles tried to reassure him.

"B-boku wa…" Tears welled up in Kiku's eyes, and his face became pale.

It was clear if Heracles didn't do something, Kiku would go continue to hyperventilate and go into shock. Heracles acted on the first thought that came into his head. He pressed his lips firmly against Kiku's. It happened so suddenly Kiku felt his heart skip a beat, and then his heart rate began to fall. Afterwards Heracles wrapped him in a strong embrace and whispered to him:

"Kiku, you're okay. I've got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, how things can change so quickly. Kiku's mother did warn him to be careful, but would things have progressed so soon had she not sent that text message? Remember, there is no coincidence, only inevitability. You know, when I first started this story, I thought I would be able to update every other day or two, and I can tell you now, that will NOT be happening. This stuff is so difficult lol. I'm trying to pace the story so it's not just an explosion of sweaty, teenage, inter-racial man sex. I know, dear readers, it hurts me too. BUT WE MUST HAVE PLOT. I promise, things will be heating up steadily. I'm hoping to have the groundwork all laid out so that by chapter 4, there's a much deserved, properly executed sex scene, so stick with me. To be honest, I'll try my hardest to have an update out in 5-7 days per chapter, depending on whats currently happening in the story. As always, true, well-meaning criticism and reviews are always appreciated, and I thank you for taking the time to read my story. This chapter is more than twice as long as the first one. I want to make these events you look forward too, not just something when you have 3 spare minutes and nothing else to do. Plus, these updates wouldn't come nearly as fast if my beta reader/best friend wasn't so kick ass. You can find some of her work posted under the pen name WeWriteSins or xxkuroikittiexx. And as always, please do remember readers, if you're going to sin,
> 
> Sin With No Regrets~


	3. One Good Turn Deserves Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to lie to you guys, I bullshitted for a while before I wrote this, but during the past few days I got the inspiration I needed to finish it. This first A/N is just to introduce a few key phrases I used in the story so you don't have to pause and google them for yourself.
> 
> Arema - Somewhat like the Japanese equivalent to the American "Oh my god!", but it's not a literal translation, it's more of just "Oh my!"
> 
> Yabai - A way to say something seems risky or dangerous.
> 
> Ok! So without further delay, please enjoy this chapter. See you soon at the end of it!

"Hai~."

Kiku went into the kitchen and started pulling out the pots and dishes he would need. Nikujaga is a well known meat and potato stew in Japan, and it's something Kiku always enjoyed when his mother made it. Kiku's mother noticed his interest in cooking, and each time she made the dish she would invite him to help in some way, shape, or form. After watching his mother make it for a few years, Kiku tried it himself. Trial and error along with his mother's guidance helped him to improve each time he tried. Although he could never surpass his mother's original, Kiku's nikujaga would be a fine substitute for anyone.

He began by peeling, washing, and chopping his potatoes into chunks. Next he sliced an onion and finely chopped some ginger, sautéing them in a bit of oil in a pan. Afterwards, he added the potatoes and sautéed them briefly before adding just enough dashi stock to cover the potatoes. Then he added sugar, sake, mirin, soy sauce, and dark sesame oil and brought it to a boil. He placed a lid that was small enough to fit inside the pot on top of the potatoes. The lid was to act as a sort of weight to aid in cooking the soup. Now all he had to do was turn the heat down and allow the soup to simmer until most of the liquid had been absorbed. While he waited for his dish to finish, Kiku went to get his phone. He opened his messenger app and clicked on the thread with Heracles' name.

"Ohayo gosaimasu. How is your morning? If you have some free time today, I would like to meet up. I have something I want to give you as an appreciation present for Friday and Saturday."

About 15 minutes passed before Kiku's phone vibrated with a response. During this time he checked on his stew and put some rice into the rice cooker so it would be fresh to go with the soup.

"Heyyy, what's up? Yeah, I'm free today. Do you want to come over and hang out?"

Kiku wasn't expecting to receive an invitation to Heracles' house, although the idea did excite him a little.

"Hai, that would be fine, if you're ok with it. When would you like me to come?"

"Don't come without my permission. Lol, jk. The address is 217 East 48th street, apt. K. Once you come into the building the elevators are straight ahead, so just come up to the 32nd floor. Come whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

Kiku's cheeks went from vanilla to a light shade of rose. He got up to go check on his nikujaga which was pretty much done. He got out a plastic bowl and layered it with a nice bed of rice before adding the stew on top. He got a small canvas shopping bag and placed the bowl inside.

"It's done now, Oka-san. I'm going to get dressed and go out for a bit."

"Hai, Ki-kun. Have fun and enjoy your meal with your friend."

Kiku went to his room and slipped on a simple pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt with grey lines and a silver dragon on the front. He picked up his food from the kitchen, put his jacket and shoes on at the door, and was on his way. After exiting the elevator on the bottom floor Kiku stepped outside into the chilly December morning. He was only a few streets up from Heracles so the walk wouldn't take long at all. As he drew closer to 48th street he could feel butterflies in his stomach. He had been over friends' houses before, but never one he was as close to as Heracles.

He arrived at the front of the building and took a deep, slightly hesitant breath before entering. Kiku stood in front of the big, silver elevator doors and pressed the up button. When it opened, he stepped inside and checked his phone to make sure he pressed the correct floor. He hit the 32nd button that glowed white, and was instantly being whisked skyward. The doors opened with a chime and Kiku stepped into the hallway. The sign on the wall told him the direction he was supposed to go, so he turned right and scanned for apartment K, which was at the end of the hall. A mixture of nervousness and happiness washed over Kiku when he stepped in front of the door. He formed a fist and knocked on the door three times; his heart gave a small thud with each tap. The door swung open in about seven seconds, revealing a quite comfortable but still very handsome looking Heracles. He was barefoot with a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top that really showcased his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His hair was in its usual tousled state, but given the home setting and his easy-going attire, it tremendously added to his attractiveness.

"Hey, come on in." Heracles stepped back to allow Kiku entrance.

"Arigatou." Kiku smiled sheepishly while stepping into the apartment.

He took off his jacket and hung it on the nearby coat rack, then removed his boots on the linoleum entrance way before stepping onto the lush carpet inside the living room.

"O-Oh, this is for you. It's nikujaga, a type of meat stew that's popular back in Japan. This would be our version of comfort food."

Kiku handed the bundle to his friend with a short bow. Heracles took the bag and walked further in the apartment towards the kitchen. Kiku followed him and marveled at the quaint décor. A beautiful leather couch with silver studs sat against the back wall with a still life painting of fruit and flowers behind it. A wooden curio stood against the wall adjacent to that of the couch. On the wall opposite of the sofa was a very large flat screen television. It was a bit longer than the span of Kiku's arms.

"Wow, this smells great. Can we eat some now?"

"Oh, of course you can, but I made it for you, so please indulge."

"Aw, come on and eat with me, it'll be more enjoyable that way."

Heracles reached into a cabinet and brought down two ceramic bowls. He used a large serving spoon to fill both bowls and handed one to Kiku. Heracles got two sodas from the refrigerator and motioned Kiku to follow him towards the back of the apartment.

"We can sit on my bed and eat. Did you bring your iPod with you? I'm still interested in that band you were talking about."

Kiku sat on his bed and reached for his iPod in his pocket. He pulled it out and scrolled to albums and searched for 'Ear Fun'. Kiku handed the iPod to Heracles and he hooked it up to his iHome. Soon the sound of a piano intro filled the room's surround sound speakers. The song currently playing was 'Hey You', Kiku's favorite off the album.

"Hmm, I like it. It's cool how it transitions back and forth between rock and piano."

"Ahaha, yes, I think so too."

"Heyy, you should make this my ringtone for you."

"You want this song?"

"Yeah, I think it suits me nicely, don't you?"

"Yes, indeed."

Kiku and Heracles ate their nikujaga while listening to the entire album, with a bit of idle chit-chat throughout. Heracles took their empty bowls and placed them in the kitchen sink, then sat down on the edge of his bed; Kiku sat in the middle with his legs crossed. They talked a bit more until they noticed the room was silent. The album had ended and the iPod wasn't set to shuffle. Kiku was enjoying just being in Heracles' room with him. He looked around and noticed he had a nice size television mounted on the wall across from his bed. On one side of the room he had his desk for schoolwork, and on the other was a window overlooking the city streets. Sunlight shone through and warmed the spot where Kiku was sitting. Heracles had quite a large bed since he was tall and broad-shouldered. Kiku sat and looked at his hands in his lap, unsure of what to do now that he had delivered his present and the music had ended.

"Kiku?" Heracles said breaking the silence.

"H-Hai?" Kiku responded. He gave a small nervous laugh as he looked up at Heracles. He noticed Heracles' usual smile was replaced with a look of seriousness. Kiku smiled shyly, but the longer he stared into Heracles' eyes, the more it faded. Heracles narrowed his eyes but kept his gaze locked on Kiku. He reached out his hand towards Kiku and leaned over in his direction. Heracles caressed the side of Kiku's face and brought his closer. Their noses touched, and Heracles kissed Kiku lightly on the lips once. Kiku closed his eyes and put up no opposition, so Heracles closed his and kissed him again, but this time longer and with more force. Kiku's mouth was slightly agape, so Heracles took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kiku's mouth. Kiku welcomed the addition and cautiously greeted it with his own. Heracles slowly leaned Kiku backwards so he lay flat on the bed, their kissing growing more intense each time. He reached for his hands, locked them in his, and raised them above Kiku's head. Heracles moved his lips, kissing along Kiku's jaw line until he got to his ear.

"Kiku." He whispered hotly into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Unh… ha-hai…" Kiku replied through jagged breaths.

Heracles moved from his earlobe to sucking on his neck, which cause Kiku to let out a loud whimper.

"Mmm, I see," was all Heracles said when he heard Kiku's response. He continued his oral assault on the tender, porcelain skin of Kiku's neck, causing him to moan uncontrollably. Heracles moved one of Kiku's hands down his body into his pants, and gripped his prominent erection with Kiku's own hand.

'A-Arema… yabai…' Kiku thought to himself. He guessed that given Heracles' stature he would be well endowed, but could never have imagined that in reality it would longer than his hand and about as thick as his wrist. Heracles guided Kiku's hands in a stroking motion along his shaft before releasing it. Heracles gathered some of the clear, slick fluid leaking from the head on his thumb as he brought his hand out of his pants. He used his other hand to lift up Kiku's shirt and tweak his nipples. Kiku was breathing heavily through his mouth until Heracles placed his thumb inside. Kiku closed his mouth around Heracles' thumb and swirled his tongue around it tasting the fluid. Once it hit Kiku's taste buds, his loud moan showed his approval. Heracles spent another five minutes sucking on Kiku's neck. He made sure that not only would he leave a mark, but that it would be large and visible.

His lips traced their way down Kiku's chest towards his navel. Heracles licked around the smooth dip in Kiku's stomach before licking the belly button itself. Kiku sucked feverishly on Heracles' thumb and ran his fingers through the tousled hair. Heracles stopped playing with Kiku's nipple and began pressing and rubbing firmly on the mound in Kiku's jeans. He dragged his tongue up Kiku's torso, stopping and giving attention to each nipple before returning to Kiku's mouth. The sound of unspoken passions and desires of both boys filled the room as sunlight from the window warmed their bodies. Heracles began to grind the erection in his sweats on the one inside Kiku's jeans. Kiku writhed in ecstasy at the feeling. The way Heracles was orally dominating Kiku combined with his presence on top of him sent Kiku into a hormonal sensory overload.

An electronic progression of high and low chimes suddenly pierced the air. Both boys opened their eyes simultaneously for a second, but when Heracles tried to go back to kissing Kiku, he pulled away.

"Y-Your phone is ringing."

"I know," he replied while returning to sucking on Kiku's neck.

"Y-You should answer it, it might be important."

"It's not."

"B-But what if it is?"

Heracles let out an exasperated sigh in Kiku's ear before sitting up and reaching for his phone.

"Hello…? Hey Dad… I'm hanging out with a friend at the moment so-… What? When…? Why now…? No, it's just that I was busy and now you-… I know, but still you could have-… *sigh* Fine, fine. It doesn't matter Dad, it's whatever. I'll be there. Yeah, you too… Bye."

"FUCK," Heracles shouted while tossing his phone across the bed.

Kiku had been trying to catch his breath during Heracles' conversation with his father. When he hung up the phone, Kiku noticed the sudden change in his friend's disposition.

"Is everything ok?"

"It was until he called. He wants me to go to dinner with him and one of his coworkers. His friend's wife is an admission officer for N.Y.U. so he wants me to go and kiss ass. What really pisses me off though is that he wants me to drop everything I'm doing to go eat with people I don't even fucking know or care about."

"O-Oh, I see…" Kiku wasn't sure what to say to try and alleviate the tension.

"W-Well, I'll leave first then." Kiku fixed his shirt and rolled off the bed. He smoothed his hair down with his hands as best he could and made his way toward the entrance. He kept his head down while he put on his jacket. Kiku turned towards Heracles who was standing close by and bowed, thanking him for his hospitality. As he turned towards the door Heracles wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest.

"I'm sorry Kiku, seriously."

"No, please don't apologize, it's ok. I could never stand in the way of you and opportunity. I hope it goes well for you."

Heracles kissed his neck a few more times.

"Don't go to sleep early tonight, okay?" Heracles said before he released him.

"H-Hai," Kiku replied. He opened the door and thanked Heracles once more. He closed the door behind him and walked to the elevator. Kiku replayed the impromptu make-out session over and over again all the way to his own apartment. He stepped inside and greeted his mother and father while taking off his shoes.

"Tadaima."

"Okairi, Kiku," his father replied. His mother turned to welcome him back when she paused, regarding him with a look of concern.

"Kiku, are you ok? What happened to your neck? Does it hurt?"

She stepped towards him but Kiku put his head down and hurriedly excused himself to his room. He let some time pass before he came out of his room again, and once he did he crossed swiftly into the bathroom. Kiku turned on the light and examined his neck in the mirror. There was a large reddish-pink mark on the side that was about the size of a golf ball. His first reaction was terror being that his mother was the one to point it out to him, but the more he looked at it the more he began to admire it. Not only was it given to him by a guy he liked, the guy also happened to be his best friend Heracles. Kiku remembered to make a conscious effort to hide it when he knew he would be around his parents. Kiku passed the rest of the day inside his room playing with his Vita and idly touching himself with the memories of the day fresh in his mind. At around 10 p.m. Kiku's phone chimed, alerting him he had a text message.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for how things got cut short so unexpectedly. You should come over again sometime soon so I can make it up to you. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Night Kiku, get some rest."

"Hai, oyasumi Heracles."

Kiku changed into pajamas and climbed into his bed. He stroked the passion mark on his neck and fell asleep, thinking only of Heracles Karpouzi.

Kiku's alarm went off as usual on Monday mornings, so he woke up and prepared himself for the day. Outside Heracles was waiting for him so they could get their tea and coffee and walk to school.

"Ohayo~" Kiku said while exiting his building.

"Good morning," Heracles replied. He stepped forward and kissed Kiku briefly on the lips.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hai," Kiku responded. The kiss caught him off guard, but it made him smile nonetheless.

They walked to Café Au Lait and then to Sylvarant. Aside from the morning kiss, everything went as usual. During art class, Kiku's teacher had approached him with a proposition. The drama club was putting on a play and they needed someone to make a vase with specific designs, as it would be necessary for the plot. His teacher noted that Kiku showed uncanny skill with clay and asked him if he would undertake the project. Kiku agreed and his teacher told him to speak to the drama advisor after school. Kiku brought his sketchbook and met with the drama advisor to talk about the details of the design. When the advisor extended his hand to thank Kiku for his assistance, he set his sketchbook down but forgot to pick it up before leaving the drama office. He didn't realize he left it until he and Heracles were already out front of the school. He excused himself and went in quickly to retrieve it. Kiku noticed the light in the office was on even though the advisor had gone home for the day. There was a tall man inside wearing a green jacket and dark tan pants. Kiku noticed the man flipping through his book, so he opened the door to the office and spoke.

"Su-sumimasen…" he said meekly.

"Hm? Is this yours?" the man asked, waving the notebook in the air. He turned around to face Kiku, but Kiku couldn't identify the man behind his white mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! So tell me, was this chapter worth the wait or not? I personally had a lot of fun writing this once I got into the mood to do it. I had to really immerse myself in the story to be able to write this, but in the end I went for what I thought would be pleasurable for anyone. On a side note guys, I need suggestions for names for Kiku's parents. I tried and I just can't think of anything that I like, so consider the suggestion box open for that topic. As always, please leave a review on how you thought this chapter turned out. I even got to slip our new character in this one, which makes me really happy. I'm sure most if not all of you already know who it is, but he's going to be an important part of this story. Once again, big thanks to my best friend and beta reader WeWriteSins, and also to you guys. See you all at chapter 4, and please remember
> 
> If you're going to sin,
> 
> SinWithNoRegrets~


	4. Queerer Things Were Yet To Come

'"H-hai", Kiku replied with a cautious head nod. He felt wary being alone in a room with a masked stranger.

"Ah, I see. So you must be the one making the vase. A few of them are quite nice, although I have a few details I'd like included." The man handed the notebook back to Kiku. Kiku was taken aback at how the stranger went through his sketchbook, and to say that he was upset at the man's audacity to criticize his work was an understatement.

"Sumimasen, but exacry who are you?" Kiku asked with slight indignation.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, it seems I have offended you. I was only hoping we could talk a bit about the design some. I'm Sadiq Adnan, the lead in the play." Sadiq removed his mask with one hand while extending the other to Kiku. Kiku moved a few steps forward to shake hands with Sadiq while briefly analyzing him. Sadiq was taller than him, with tan skin, triple helix piercings and eyes with hints of green and brown. He had a square jaw, goatee, and a very entrancing smile.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Kiku Honda."

"Uhh, huh? I'm not sure what that means."

"Forgive me, I haven't been in America for that long. It means nice to meet you…" Kiku responded.

"I would still like to request a few details to be added to the vase, if that's alright with you. I'd rather ask the artist directly than relay messages through the drama advisor," Sadiq said. He didn't seem to be as rude as Kiku first thought he was, so Kiku was a bit more open to the idea this time.

"W-well, what kind of changes would you like to see done?"

"Hmm, how about we sit down and talk about it tomorrow after school? Pick out your best sketches and when we meet up we can talk about which design would fit the details best."

"O-ok, I will see you tomorrow. Now if you would excuse me, I have someone waiting for me. It was nice to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. See you tomorrow."

Kiku did his usual polite bow, then turned and made his way towards the door. While exiting the building, Kiku thought a bit more of his random encounter with the leading man of the play. Sadiq had wanted to make changes before Kiku had even decided on a final concept, and he found it odd how persistent he was. But on the bright side, it was probably best to talk in-depth about the design before any actual work and effort begun. Kiku preferred to operate with as much efficiency as possible; measure twice, cut once as they say. He finally made it back to the entrance of Sylvarant where Heracles was still waiting for him.

"Wow, I almost thought you'd gotten lost in there or something. Everything ok?"

"A-ah, yes it is. I ran into the star of the play, and he wanted to talk about the vase I'm making for it."

"Oh, I see. Well, ready to go?"

"Yes, I have everything I need now."

The pair began their leisurely walk home in the cold winter air. Halfway to Kiku's apartment, the conversation changed from school related topics to the events of yesterday. Kiku knew it was going to come up eventually, but he still wasn't quite prepared to talk about it, especially after things ended as abruptly as they did.

"So did you want to come back over? Our time together yesterday got cut shorter than I would have liked for it to."

"O-oh, that's right. H-how did your dinner go with your dad's friend? I'm sure you were probably able to impress them." Kiku's unwillingness to talk about their brief moment of passion made him stutter a bit more than usual.

"Eh, it was fine I guess. I never really liked having to impress my dad's friends. You avoided the question though," Heracles said with a smirk. He was walking slightly in front of Kiku and stopped abruptly, causing Kiku to bump into him. Heracles turned around and snaked his arm around Kiku's waist.

"I asked… If you wanted to come back over again," he repeated with a sly smile.

"O-oh, I would, honestly, but I really have to get these sketches done for tomorrow."

The sudden embrace caught Kiku off guard, and he preferred to keep his displays of affection more secretive. But even still, as time passed by Heracles' touch began to feel more natural to Kiku's body each time. He was growing accustomed to it. Heracles gave a disapproving grunt upon hearing Kiku, albeit politely, reject his offer.

"Okay then, I don't want to come between you and your art. I know how passionate you can get. But you're coming over sometime soon though, right?"

"Hai, of course," Kiku replied.

"Soon like, Tuesday, if you're free?"

"Hai, soon like Tuesday, since I am free."

"Ehhhh, I guess I can wait till then, if you can tide me over in the meantime that is…"

"Ahaha, and how do you suppose I do that?" Kiku asked. Heracles usually maintained a laid-back and carefree manner, but Kiku enjoyed seeing his playful side also. It always made it impossible for Kiku to refuse Heracles when he was jovial.

"Tell you what, I'm going to close my eyes, and we'll see what you can come up with." True to his word, Heracles subsequently closed his eyes, bent slightly at the knees, and waited patiently. Kiku could tell from the way Heracles was secretly-but-not-so-discreetly puckering his lips that there was only one thing he wanted, so he wrapped his arms around Heracles' neck and stretched on his toes to kiss Heracles briefly on the lips. Heracles used the thumb and index finger from his free hand to tilt Kiku's chin up, while his other arm drew Kiku closer to him. His eagerness made Kiku chuckle and break the kiss earlier than he intended.

"Tuesday," Kiku said with an innocent smile.

"Yes…Tuesday…" Heracles affirmed dejectedly. The pair then resumed their walk, arriving at the front of Kiku's apartment moments later. Kiku bowed slightly as Heracles waved goodbye and made his way home. He entered the building with his mind turning from frivolous fun to his task of sketching the vase for the play. His mother and father greeted him as he came through the door.

"Tadaima, otou-san, okaa-san."

"Okairi, Kiku. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu desu. Okaa-san, have you seen the box with my art supplies? I have to make a few rough drafts. I'm doing my art teacher a favor by designing a vase for the school play we're having."

"Hmm, try checking the hall closet. I put the boxes that were unmarked in there. Are you the only one making props?"

"No, they have a whole stage crew; this is more of a special assignment from my teacher. She said I had talent and would really appreciate it if I made the vase, so I agreed."

"Well I'm sure you'll make something everyone will marvel at. If you need more supplies, tell me and I'll give you money to go buy some."

"Arigatou, Okaa-san. I'm going to get started now."

Kiku checked the hall closet, and after a few minutes of looking he found the box he needed. He went back to his room and moved a few things around on his desk. It was always neat and orderly, but when the artistic mood moved Kiku, he didn't like having to tear himself away from his paper, so it was easier to have all of what he needed on hand. He lined up his pencils, erasers, sharpener, outline marker, and other accessories flat on his desk, and placed his sketchbook in the middle, already opened to a fresh page, ready to begin. As soon as Kiku picked up a newly sharpened pencil, he realized something. He had no idea where to start.

'Ahh… Hmm… Ok, maybe I should just start with the general shape,' Kiku thought to himself. But there were many shapes the vase could be; the possibilities were endless. Since it was a rough draft, he decided he would go with a more traditional approach, since there were still design elements that needed to be discussed with Sadiq. He started with a slender, snout-like top, flourishing into a curvy heart-shaped body. He gave the handles wavy accents, as if they were washing up onto the shore. Vases are meant to hold water, so it had a universal feel to it, without giving off too much of a beach impression. Lastly, Kiku did some simple faux-baroque patterns around the vase. Real baroque could get very intricate, so he didn't spend too much time on it. After he sketched a bit more, he was pleased with the direction the vase was heading. Kiku packed his art supplies away for the night, hopeful that Sadiq would like it as well. He turned out the light and sleepily made his way over to his bed. As Kiku drifted to sleep, he thought about what Heracles would be doing tomorrow. Truth be told, he was nervous about what tomorrow had in store. Kiku planned to meet with Sadiq about the sketches first since he was unsure of Heracles' plans tomorrow. Not that he would have objected to anything Heracles wanted to do, he just thought it best to reserve enough time should anything… come up.

The sun shone brightly on the clear Tuesday morning as Kiku started to wake from his slumber. In addition to his normal academic activities, Kiku had quite a lot to do that day, and if he planned to accomplish it all within a timely fashion there was no time to waste. He got out of bed and after spending five minutes gathering all he would need, made his way towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face while letting the shower come up to an acceptable hot and steamy temperature. Being an average teenage boy, the relaxing heat of the shower felt more than nice on Kiku's skin. Although the water was warm, it paled in comparison to being embraced by Heracles. Kiku unintentionally began to wrap his arms around himself as fantasies slowly filled his mind, until he suddenly heard someone call his name.

"Ki-kun, hyaku! You'll be late for school, and you're keeping your friend waiting."

"Chikuso…" Kiku silently cursed to himself. He was unaware that he'd totally started grooving on himself in the shower. An agitated sigh escaped his lips as he reached for the body wash and began using the shower for its intended purpose. Denying pleasure was something only adults should have to do, not teenagers with sexy, hot friends.

A few minutes later Kiku was out the shower and dressed, saying goodbye to his mother until he returned home for the day. He rode the elevator down and exited the building to a welcoming and familiar sight; Heracles' gorgeous frame.

"Mornin'," Heracles said in his usual laid-back tone.

"Ohayoo," Kiku responded.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai, let us be off." The pair started walking towards the corner of Kiku's block.

"So are we doing our morning usual, or heading straight to Sylv?"

"I would actually really like a chai tea latte this morning. Unless, you have to be to school early."

"Nah, I'm cool with it if that's whatchu wanna do, honey boo."

Kiku giggled at Heracles' random epithet, but it made him feel special nonetheless.

"I… I don't know how to respond that, haha."

"Actions speak louder than words, but that's just what I think," Heracles replied with a wink.

"Oh Heracles, I could not survive without your infinite wisdom," Kiku said sarcastically.

"Well fortunately for you, you won't have to." The duo soon arrived at Café Au Lait, which was busy as usual. They both got their respective drinks of choice, with Heracles refusing to let Kiku pay for his own. Heracles exited first with Kiku not too far behind. He had gone to grab a few napkins to keep in his bag. When Kiku went outside Heracles was looking at his phone, but before he could get Heracles' attention someone had called Kiku's name. Heracles noticed this too and perked up like a dog on alert. The sound came from behind Kiku, so both turned in that direction simultaneously. Kiku realized who it was and waved politely. Heracles, on the other hand, slowly narrowed his gaze and moved beside Kiku.

"Oh, good morning, Sadiq," Kiku said courteously.

"You too, buddy," Sadiq said smiling. It was then that Sadiq noticed someone standing beside Kiku, and his smile faded as he recognized who it was.

"I was just getting a chai tea latte before school," Kiku said cheerily.

"Yeah, I love coming to this-"

"What do you want?" Heracles said, abruptly cutting off Sadiq mid-sentence.

"Oh hey, sorry, was I talking to you?"

"I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to Kiku without you rudely interrupting us."

"Hey, you're the one who stopped us, not the other way around."

"That's strange, I don't ever remember wanting to get your attention. I have business with Kiku, not you."

"I-it's ok, Heracles. Re-remember how I said I have to meet with the lead of the play this afternoon? It's with him, Sadiq." Kiku was noticeably nervous and could feel the tension. He wasn't sure how, but it was obvious that the two knew each other and that they were far from friendly. Even still, Kiku scrambled trying to find a way to diffuse the situation, and that was the only thing he could come up with.

"HIM?" Heracles said wide-eyed and pointing to Sadiq.

"Yeah, me, stupid. He just told you that. Now if you'd fuck off so we can handle our business, it'd be-"

"You know what, you little-"

"H-hey, be cool , yo …" Kiku interjected. Things went from bad to worse, so Kiku decided it was time to separate his friends.

"Sadiq-san, I'll be sure to bring my notebook so we can talk more about the design after class. Heracles, we should really be going, or we'll be late, right?" Kiku tried his best to smile given how uncomfortable he was at that moment. Seeing how flustered his friend was, Heracles relented. Kiku was thankful he was able to stop them from a full-blown argument and decided to keep momentum. He faced Sadiq and bowed quickly before turning around and gently tugging at Heracles' hoodie. Heracles stepped back slowly while staring daggers at Sadiq, who returned the favor with a frigid gaze of his own.

'I've wasted enough time with this loser,' Heracles though t, so he finally turned around and began walking to school again with Kiku right behind him.

The walk to school was a silent one. Kiku could tell from how briskly Heracles walked that he was not in the best of moods, and he didn't know what to say. He really wanted to know why there was such animosity between the two. The Heracles Kiku knew was kind, funny, and well-liked by everyone. He had only known Heracles for a few months, but he felt the time they spent together since he moved to America should count for something. In all the time Kiku knew Heracles , the only time he had ever seen him mildly upset was when his father called while he and Heracles were… well… making out, but it was nothing compared to what just happened. At this point, Kiku started blushing for two reasons. One being just the memory of that time in Heracles' room, and the second was he promised that Tuesday he and Heracles would finish what they started. But that was it, what had Kiku started? He never came anywhere near being that close to someone back in Japan. He was totally new to this , and had no idea what Heracles was expecting from him. Thinking back on it, Heracles seemed perfectly comfortable in that situation; almost like it was natural for him. Kiku had enjoyed himself, that much is fact, but he knew he was inadequate when it came down to "body language". The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Heracles. Kiku didn't know where to start when it came down to pleasuring his friend while Heracles, on the other hand, knew just where to touch. Or lick, for that matter. Out of nowhere, Kiku snapped back to reality after hearing Heracles call his name.

"Hey, you ok, Kiku? You're quieter than usual this morning."

"Oh, sorry, yes. I'm fine." Kiku smiled. It was obvious Kiku had something on his mind, but Heracles decided not to press the issue. The two got to school with only a few minutes to spare. They walked into the building and headed for their lockers to get the books for first period. Kiku finished loading his bag, and told Heracles he would text him later on tonight once he was done meeting with Sadiq. He turned around to begin walking to class, when Heracles gently but firmly grabbed him by the arm. Kiku looked up at his friend inquisitively.

"Don't let him dictate to you how he wants the vase made. It's your project, so make it how it feels best to you. And if you have a problem, just tell me."

"O-oh, it's ok, I can always go to the art teacher, so you don't have to wor-"

"Kiku, if you have a problem with him, you tell me. Ok?"

Kiku looked at Heracles' face, and there wasn't an ounce of humor on it. Heracles was serious, and Kiku decided it would be best just to agree to give Heracles peace of mind.

"H-hai, I'll tell you…" Kiku trailed off, confused.

" Ngh , sorry, I didn't mean to spook you…" Heracles said, scratching his head. He could see Kiku's bewilderment, so he quickly changed the topic.

"We still on for later?"

"Sure, that is, if you still want to hang out."

"Always," Heracles laughed, "just text me when you're done."

"Wakarimashita." With their plans set, Kiku turned and made his way towards his first class, with the anxiety of how his day would play out fresh on his mind.

The day seemed to go by rather quickly for Kiku. During lunch he pulled out his notebook and sketched a few more quick designs for the vase. He wanted to have more than just a couple for him and Sadiq to talk about, so he pretty much drew what came to mind. Not too long after Kiku finished drawing the bell rang for students to go back to class. Time marched on through the latter half of the day, and after the last bell sounded, Kiku made his way to the drama department to meet with Sadiq. When he arrived he didn't see anyone so he went into the auditorium and sat on the stage. He looked around and took notice of how many seats there were. Kiku wondered what it must feel like being on a stage in front of so many people at a single point in time. He was shy to begin with so he was positive that performing for a bunch of strangers while they focused solely on him was something he never wanted to experience. Just then the sound of the door to the auditorium opening caught Kiku's attention. He turned to see Sadiq waving as he made his way down the aisle.

"Hey, buddy. Sorry to keep you waiting. I was talking to my teacher about homework and shit."

"Oh, not at all. I haven't been waiting for long." Kiku began pulling his sketchbook out of his backpack when Sadiq suddenly stopped him.

"Let's go grab a bite and we'll talk while we eat. I'm starving."

"O-ok. Did you not eat lunch today?" Kiku asked curiously.

"Nah. I've seen Soylent Green before and those peas they serve here look awfully suspicious to me. Have you ever been to Zaikka? They've got some great Indian food."

"No, I haven't. Where is it?"

"Not here. So come on, let's go. I might even do Asian food instead." The pair exited the school and made their way to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks away so it took them about 15 minutes to get there. They passed the time making small talk about school and the city in general. Once they arrived they were seated to a booth near the window. A waitress brought them menus and took their drink orders; Kiku got a spiced chai tea but Sadiq wanted an I.P.A.

"No problem sir, but uhh, may I see some I.D. please?"

"Sure." Sadiq reached in his wallet and handed the waitress his I.D.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those for you."

"Thanks." Sadiq said smiling. Kiku stared at him in disbelief. They both went to the same high school so he was sure Sadiq was under the age of 21.

"I-isn't that alcohol? How old are you…?" Kiku asked skeptically.

"Ssshhhhh. Relax, it's a fake. Lots of kids in this city have one. Welcome to America." Sadiq grinned mischievously, but Kiku laughed nervously. His parents had always taught him to abstain from such behavior. He wasn't really sure how to respond so he changed topics to matters more important.

"S-so about the vase, here are the designs I've come up with so far." Kiku handed his sketchbook to Sadiq. While he was looking them over the waitress returned with their drinks and took their order.

"What can I get for you guys?" the waitress asked cheerily.

"I think I'll go with the lamb, please. What would you like, Kiku?"

"Um… just my tea is fine. I'm not quite hungry, but thank you anyway."

"Are you positive?" Sadiq inquired, "Get what you want."

"Hai, I'll be fine."

"Well then, just the lamb will be fine."

"Your food will be ready shortly." She turned and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Ok, so getting back to business, I'm feeling the heart-shaped one would be the best. At least I think so anyway."

"Arigatou. That one is what I was hoping we could proceed with."

"Good then, we agree on that. As for the aesthetics, could we make the opening wide like a traditional vase?"

"Uhmm one moment please, I'll sketch while we talk." Sadiq handed the book back to Kiku. He flipped to a fresh page and redrew the outline, but with a wider opening replacing the thin snout.

"Like this?" he asked showing the book to Sadiq.

"Yeah, that looks great. I like what you did with the handles so let's keep those. Hmm, let's see here… The only other request I would like to make is with the color. Could you somehow incorporate like a tannish-olive green into it?"

"I'm guessing that color is one you favor?" Kiku chuckled.

"Yeah, if my outfit didn't give it away." Sadiq drank a large gulp of his beer.

"Damn, that's good. Did you ever drink back in your home country?"

"N-no, not personally. I've heard of kids doing it but I usually spent my time studying."

"Wanna give mine a try?"

"No, no that's okay."

"Aww come on… it's just a taste. It's not gonna turn you into some degenerate. Not at first, at least." Sadiq gently nudged his glass in Kiku's direction. Kiku stared at the glass for a few seconds, playing over the consequences in his mind. He wondered what would happen if the restaurant staff saw him. He didn't need to show his I.D. since he didn't get an alcoholic beverage.

"You gotta do it quick before the waitress comes back~" Sadiq reminded him. Eventually Kiku reached for his spoon and dipped a small amount of liquid out of the glass; just enough to get a taste. As soon as he put the spoon in his mouth he immediately grimaced. Kiku certainly wasn't a beer expert but he was sure whatever was in the glass had absolutely repulsed him. Sadiq had a hard time containing his reaction to seeing Kiku's face.

"Hahaha, oh my god, you look like a kid eating vegetables."

"How… how on Earth can you drink that?" Kiku reached desperately for his tea. He wanted to get the taste of the beer out of his mouth as soon as possible. "It's terrible."

"Trust me, this is on the upside of beer. There are others out there that taste A LOT worse. But it's an acquired taste, so I can't fault you. You'll get there one day." Sadiq replied. Kiku sincerely doubted that. The waitress returned with Sadiq's food. While he ate, he and Kiku continued their discussion about the vase. Rain was beginning to fall while they were at the restaurant and it didn't appear to just be a light drizzle. As Sadiq finished his food, Kiku finished his new rough draft with Sadiq's influence.

"Man, that's looking great. I can't wait to see the real thing. You're really into this stuff, aren't you?"

"A-ah yes, yes I am. Art is something I like a lot."

"Well it certainly shows in your work." The waitress came by to drop off the check, and Sadiq subsequently handed her a $50 and told her to keep the change.

"W-wait, how much was my tea?" Kiku asked. He was about to raise his hand to signal for the waitress to come back when Sadiq stopped him.

"It's on me. My way of saying thanks for indulging my silly requests. The rain seems pretty heavy. Let's catch a cab; there's no way we can walk in this." The pair left the restaurant. Kiku hunched over his backpack trying to prevent the moisture from ruining his sketchbook. Sadiq noticed so he huddled under his jacket while extending one arm above Kiku's head to try and help. He used the same arm to hail a taxi in about a minute so they didn't get too wet. They both hopped in the back and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just tell the driver where you live and we'll drop you off first, then I'll just continue on to my place." Kiku told the driver his address and the pair were on their way. It didn't take long for the cab to pull up beside Kiku's apartment building. Just as Kiku opened the door to get out Sadiq asked him a question.

"Hey, what's your number by the way? I want to be there when you pick out the color to paint the vase. You know, just to check the shade."

"O-oh, of course." Kiku exchanged his number with Sadiq.

"Thank you again for the tea." Kiku smiled politely.

"No, thank you for working with me. Make sure you don't catch a cold, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Kiku exited the cab and made his way into his building. He rode the elevator up and made his way into his apartment.

"Tadaima Okaa-san, Otou-san."

"Okairi, Kiku. How was your d- Kiku, you're all wet. Come come, change out of those clothes."

"Aha, daijobu desu, Okaa-san. It's just water."

"Nonsense. You'll get sick if you stay wet and I don't have everything I need to make soup for you if you do. When you're dry come back so we can chat. I was on the internet again today and I saw the funniest picture of a cat in a flower pot! You'd love it."

"Hai, hai." Kiku went to change out of his wet clothes. He went back into the living room and spent time with his mother for a few hours. After seeing how much she liked the picture of the cat he thought about getting her a calendar of kittens being silly. He was sure she'd love it. Kiku checked the clock and noticed it was about to be 7:30 p.m. He decided to text Heracles and see how his day went.

"Hey, I'm home now. Sorry for not being able to walk home with you today, but we came to an agreement on the vase."

"Really? That's great." Heracles replied. "He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?"

"No, not at all. Things went pretty smoothly."

"Glad to hear it. Have you eaten already? I just ordered a pizza so we can split it if you still want to come over." The rain had subsided by now, so Kiku agreed.

"Sure, is it ok if I come over now?"

"Yup. Just ring the bell when you get here."

"Okaa-san, can I go visit a friend for a bit?"

"Sure, just be careful on the wet ground. And don't stay out too late, it's a school night."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Kiku put on his shoes and jacket and made his way to Heracles' place. It didn't take him long to reach the apartment. Kiku rang the bell once he reached Heracles' door and was greeted with his smiling face as he opened it. Heracles was wearing some flannel pajama pants and a grey tank top.

"Well that was quick."

"It's not that far of a walk." Kiku chuckled. Just then he heard a strange voice.

"Who's at the door, son?"

"Ah that's right; you haven't met my Dad yet. I'll introduce you to him."

"O-ok, sure." Kiku removed his shoes at the door and walked into the dwelling. He hadn't expected to meet his friend's parent so soon. First impressions meant a lot to Kiku, so he planned to be as polite as his parents raised him to be. Heracles' father was still in his living room reading the newspaper. He was still in his suit so Kiku assumed he must have just gotten home.

"Dad, this is my friend Kiku. He's an international transfer from Japan, and this is his first year at Sylvarant."

"Hajimemashite, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda." He bowed and smiled. Mr. Karpuzi extended his hand in Kiku's direction.

"Please, the pleasure is mine. I hope my boy isn't giving you too much trouble."

"No, not at all. Heracles has been very kind to me. I am most grateful for his guidance."

"Great, well, we'll be in my room watching a movie." Heracles interjected.

"Mmk then. Nice meeting you, Kiku."

"You too, Karpuzi-san." Kiku followed Heracles to his room. He let Kiku enter first before closing the door behind him. Kiku sat on his bed with folded hands while Heracles searched through his hard-drive for a movie to put on.

"How about Black Swan?" Heracles inquired.

"Yes, let's watch that." Heracles pressed play and then joined Kiku on his large bed. Kiku had only gotten through the beginning scene of the movie when Heracles placed his hand on Kiku's cheek. He turned Kiku gently towards him and moved closer to his face. His lips were so close to Kiku that they brushed his ear while he whispered. Kiku instantly felt a warm sensation tingling throughout his entire being.

"I was going to pick up right where we left off, but for the sake of being thorough, whaddaya say we take it from the top?" Heracles asked winking seductively. Kiku was almost at a loss for words.

"B-but, isn't your father home?"

"Yes." Heracles nodded.

"D-did you at least… lock the door?"

"No." Heracles said. He had an entrancing gaze and a devilish grin that showed he couldn't care less. Before Kiku could raise another objection he felt the softness of Heracles' lips against his with his tongue following after. Heracles kissed him deeply while slowly leaning him back onto his bed. Once Kiku was laying flat, Heracles straddled his waist and peeled off his tank top. Each inch of fabric that revealed more of his golden torso excited Kiku. Heracles lowered back down to continue kissing his friend while using his hands to discreetly lift Kiku's shirt. He paused once more to remove the cloth that had impeded his sensual assault.

"Much, much better," he said while kissing from Kiku's cheek to his neck. The neck was Kiku's week spot, and Heracles' stubble added fuel to the fire. As soon as Kiku felt lips on that spot he gasped. Heracles could tell from the way the boy's body was writhing under him that he was doing it all the way right. He decided to keep the momentum going by continuing to move further south on Kiku's body. He worked one of his nipples gently with his tongue and teeth while tweaking the other with his thumb and index finger. He switched between the two making sure to give each an equal amount of love. His other hand slid down Kiku's tummy and expertly undid his belt and jeans button. Once undone, Heracles moved his hands up Kiku's body, caressing from his chest to his neck before tracing his delicate figure back down again. Heracles reveled in feeling the smoothness of Kiku's skin under his large, rough hands. He slid down Kiku's jeans revealing his erection. Kiku peered down at Heracles, who seductively put his finger in front of his lips, motioning Kiku to 'Shh'. As Heracles snaked his tongue around the top, Kiku moaned, but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand creating a muffled whimper. Heracles went down and continued to do so until he had fully engulfed Kiku. As the movie kept going, so did Heracles. His hands glided all over Kiku's body, moving from waist, to nipples, to thighs, to shaft. He was close to bringing Kiku to the brink so he interlocked the smaller boy's hands with his before taking him all in one more time.

"H-Heracles…unh… I'm c-com-"Before he could finish his sentence, he tensed up and his back arched while he felt his body release. His muscles began to relax as he caught his breath. Heracles kissed his way back up to Kiku's mouth and their lips met once more. The kiss went from tender and gentle to strong and wanton. Although Kiku loved how Heracles took control, he didn't want to just be on the receiving end. Kiku believed in fair give and takes, be it friendship or otherwise. He knew he wasn't on the skill level his partner was, but decided to take initiative and give it his all. Kiku tried to roll Heracles over on his back so he was on top, but the massive frame was too heavy. Heracles took the hint and rolled, taking Kiku with him. Once the roles were reversed, Kiku started to mimic Heracles' actions.

"Well, well… you still seem to have some energy left. Alright then, my body is yours." Heracles folded his hands behind his head.

"I might not be as experienced as you, but I won't disappoint." Kiku met Heracles' gaze and paused for a moment. He was captivated by his sheer masculine beauty. Resuming his task, he spent some time sucking on Heracles' neck, and then moved down his chest. Kiku's tongue traced the definition of Heracles' abs while he hooked his thumbs on the elastic of his pants. There was a prominent tent in Heracles' pants by this time. Kiku pushed the garment down Heracles' body and was greeted with 9 inches of pulsing manhood. He could barely wrap his hand around the steel-like rod. He looked up to see Heracles watching him intensely. Kiku opened his mouth and licked from Heracles' shaft to tip in one slow, tantalizing motion, and never broke his gaze. Kiku used his thumb to spread around the clear, slick fluid leaking from the tip before taking it into his mouth. He heard Heracles let out an exasperated sigh of approval. The taste of Heracles in his mouth furthered his desire. Yes he wanted to please him and he also was getting really into it. Kiku began to hunger for more. He was aware he wouldn't be able to reach the hilt, but he'd go down as deep as he could. Kiku started his descent down Heracles' own Mount Olympus, taking his time moving inch by inch. He was about 6 inches down when he reached a comfortable limit. Kiku did his best to imitate the tongue movement's Heracles had used on him and so far he was doing well. The minutes grew longer while Kiku demonstrated his affection for Heracles. The chemistry between the two was clear, but Kiku hadn't been able to bring Heracles to orgasm yet. He wondered if it was something he was doing wrong that caused Heracles' pleasure to plateau. Slightly frustrated, Kiku remember Heracles had also used his hands to stimulate him, so he ran his fingertips around Heracles' navel. He moved his other hand from to the base of Heracles' rigid member down to gently cup his testes, gingerly rolling each one between his fingers. Heracles took a deep breath. He could sense Kiku's ambition and that made him very hot.

"Mmh, Kiku I'm getting close…" Heracles warned. Kiku kept going, bracing himself. He felt Heracles' testes draw up into him as his body tensed. Heracles lowered a hand lightly gripping the back of Kiku's head, running his fingers through his hair as he climaxed. Kiku felt wave after wave of warmth flooding his mouth, doing his best to take all Heracles had to give. He struggled to swallow the heavy flow of fluid but managed somehow. Heracles panted catching his breath from such an intense orgasm. He pulled Kiku back up on top of him and kissed him, tasting himself on Kiku's tongue. As the throes of passion subsided Kiku rested his head on Heracles' broad, golden chest. He in turn lovingly stroked Kiku's hair.

"That was your first time doing something like this, wasn't it?" Heracles asked.

"Hai, it was. Was I so bad you could tell?"

"Not at all. I could feel your sincerity." The movie ended not too long afterwards, and Kiku's inevitable departure drew near. The pair got up and redressed themselves. Heracles insisted on walking Kiku to his apartment building since it was after 10 p.m. They reached the entrance to Kiku's apartment building, but before Kiku went inside Heracles sandwiched him between himself and the wall.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes, just tell me when you get here."

"Alright. One more thing before you go." Kiku looked questioningly but the answer was soon obvious as Heracles leaned in close. They shared one last kiss, but Heracles' lips moved back to Kiku's neck. He began to suck on it, but it was different from when they were back in his room. His lips formed a vacuum on his skin sucking deeper and harder. He intended to leave a possessive mark; and a big one at that. Kiku knew from his fervent suction what was happening, but didn't have it in him to oppose. Feeling satisfied with his work, Heracles hugged Kiku and told him to get some rest before seeing him into the building. Kiku went up the elevator and into his apartment exhausted. He showered, told his mother and father goodnight, and went to bed.

Kiku awoke from sweet dreams of the previous night on Wednesday morning. He checked his neck in the mirror and sure enough, there was a highly visible hickey.

'Seems like today will be a scarf day.' He thought to himself. He got a text from Heracles and met him outside. They got their usual hot beverages and walked to school quietly, but happily. Occasionally Heracles would stare at Kiku whenever they stopped to left traffic pass, and Kiku would smile shyly. The friends pressed onward to their lockers getting books for classes, and then going their separate ways for first period. As Kiku rounded the corner to math he saw Sadiq leaning against the wall on the side of the door.

"Hey buddy." Sadiq greeted.

"Ohayoo."

"I just wanted to let you know I talked to the play director and told him we're all set with the vase design, and all we have to do is make it and paint it. Do you want to pick the color tomorrow after school?"

"That's fine, I have no plans that day." Kiku replied. Sadiq noticed the black scarf around Kiku's neck, and more importantly what it was hiding.

"Very nice scarf, by the way. Well I need to get to class, can't afford to skip anymore or I'll fail on absences. I'll be in touch…" Sadiq left for first period but decided to make a quick stop first. Heracles had finished getting his books and closed his locker when he heard his voice.

"Boy, you really don't like competition do you."

"Awfully generous of you to think yourself competition for me, Sadiq." Heracles retorted turning around.

"That hickey you left because you felt threatened says otherwise."

"That hickey is none of your business, and unless you're in the mood to visit an I.C.U. you'd do well to stay away from me and Kiku."

"Mm, yeah see, that won't work for me. I think he'd be much happier hangin' out with me, while you on the other hand are the beast that beauty doesn't need. Don't worry; I'll take good care of him. I'll even try to make sure he's still able to walk afterwards, but I have no problem carrying him either. Thanks for breaking him in for me though."

"The fact that you think you're good enough for him is utterly hilarious. But they say "You gotta give them hope," so I'll let you keep thinking that. Don't hurt yourself trying too hard." The two were in a deadlocked gaze of hatred just as the one minute warning bell rung for class. Heracles thumbed his nose at Sadiq before turning around and walking to class. Sadiq watched his rival go as he thought to himself.

'Yeah, I'd be scared of me too, if I were you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. A. Chapter. Heracles is certainly making some progress with our little transfer student, while Sadiq is just beginning. I wonder if he'll be able to catch up. I love writing all three of these characters, but I feel like Sadiq is my most favorite to write so far. He feels the most versatile at the moment so it makes me feel as though I can take the most artistic liberty with him. Just another reminder, I'm going to try and keep the general likeness of the characters canon, but I believe in order for a story to be great, characters need to be dynamic and change along with their life experiences, which is exactly what I plan to do with these three. I'm not saying I plan to go off the deep end, but I will make them realistic according to how the story plays out. So don't be upset if things aren't exactly how they should be. Also I need another huge favor from you guys. Review, review, reviewwwwwwwww. I cannot stress enough how much your thoughts and enjoyment mean to me. It's what gives me fuel to do this. Well, you guys and my awesome beta reader. Her handle on here is xkuroikittiex. Without the period at the end, of course. Unless it's actually that time for her lol (eww gross! *throws tampon*). I honestly don't believe Chapter 5 will take as long as Chapter 4 did. I realize writing this story is a great way to relieve stress and express myself, so be prepared. Chapter 5 has a 95% probability that it will contain full-blown sex in it. The main reason I've held off on writing one for so long is I have a very high standard when it comes to literary sex. Anyone can write smut, but I think you guys and I deserve more than that. These characters deserve more than that. And when we do this sex scene, we're going to do it write. It will have all the ass of your favorite strip joint, and all the class of Panera Bread (which is a fucking awesome and inexpensive place to eat. Find one near you now).
> 
> As always, remember that with whatever you do,
> 
> SinWithNoRegrets


	5. Out of Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter took a while to start, but I swear it's the best one so far. So much went into the making of this, I can't even express to you how happy I am to finally publish this. As I promised last chapter, we have SEX in this one. Gay sex. Hot, sweaty, man on man sex. Please enjoy, and I'll see you all at the ending A/N.

Classes progressed as usual on Wednesday at Sylvarant. Kiku flowed through the day until lunch time came. He sat next to Heracles who was with a few of his friends. Kiku was thankful the day was on the cooler side; it gave him a reason to continue wearing his scarf even though he was indoors. Heracles noticed Kiku was covering the evidence of last night's passion and chuckled to himself. Under the table he slyly and slowly reached over and took hold or Kiku's small hand in his big one, his face giving no indication of what was going on. Kiku felt his heart skip a beat and he froze, but only for a moment. He remained calm and put on the best poker face he could summon. For the rest of the lunch period Kiku and Heracles sat with interlocked fingers, palm to palm, and shared a quiet feeling of content. As the period ended and students began to throw away their trays and make their way back to class, Heracles looked towards Kiku and winked before getting up from the table himself. Kiku followed soon after and continued on to his afternoon classes. The final bell of the day rang, and Kiku met up with Heracles so the two could walk home together. Once outside the building, the pair began their normal route and talked casually.

"Ugh, man what a long day," Heracles said while stretching. His shirt rode up a bit while he raised his arms above his head, revealing his fuzzy navel. Kiku noticed and smiled.

"Hai, indeed. Afternoon classes felt longer. What else do you have planned for today?"

"I'm having dinner with my dad, his friend, and his friend's son tonight. Why, did you have something you wanted to do?"

"Nothing in particular. I will probably go to the museum later. I've been wanting to for a while, and since I've finished all my homework already I might as well go."

"I can go with you."

"Ahaha, but you just said you have dinner plans with your otou-san, no?"

"No, you must be hearing things."

"Ah-ah-ah, you should keep your promise."

"But what if I crossed my fingers when I made it?"

"Then I would be afraid of your pants catching on fire."

"Would you put it out for me if they were?"

Kiku blushed.

"I think stopping, dropping, and rolling would be the most effective."

"Then I'll do exactly that. But with you. On my bed. Naked." Heracles put his arm around Kiku's shoulder and pulled him in closer as they walked down the New York streets. Kiku enjoyed being close to his friend, but each time they interacted intimately Kiku's mind would wander to other topics. It was obvious they were more than just two guys who were friends. Male friends didn't kiss and touch each other the way they did. Heracles never asked him to go out together, but then again Heracles treated him different than all his other friends. Kiku had never been in a situation such as this, so he had no precedent to go off of. Taking things as they come had never quite been Kiku's style, but with Heracles, that was all he could do. He didn't want to risk saying something out of the ordinary that would end up jeopardizing his friendship. All benefits aside, Kiku genuinely liked Heracles simply for the kind of person he was. He was the first person to make Kiku feel welcome in his new school with all the changes that happened simultaneously. Setting his curiosity aside, Kiku decided it would be better to just appreciate things for what they were and let whatever happens, happen. They stopped at the entrance to Kiku's building, hugged goodbye, and went their separate ways. Kiku's mother greeted him as he entered.

"Tadaima, Oka-san."

"Okairi, Kiku. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Daijobu desu. I'm going to go to the museum in a bit, if that's ok with you."

"Hai, hai. Let me know if you see anything interesting there. Do you need any money?" Without waiting for a reply, his mother shoved $30 into his hand.

"Don't spend it all on junk food because I'll know and I know you'll know I know so don't try it." Kiku chuckled at his mother's disregard for sentence structure and accepted the money. He went into his room to drop off his school bag before heading back outside. He looked in the mirror to check on the mark on his neck. It was healing as time passed but would take a while before it resumed its natural porcelain color. Kiku put his scarf and jacket back on and left for the museum. He decided to make the most of his trip even though he was going alone. He walked a few block and then underground to a subway platform. The train was crowded as usual. Kiku decided to stand near the door so he would be able to disembark swiftly when his stop came. In about 10 minutes Kiku had reached his stop. He got off the train and shuffled his way through all the people towards the escalator and ascended to ground level. He paid for his ticket and began to tour the museum at a leisurely pace, taking in all the uniqueness of the pieces. Each exhibit was thought invoking, from the classical pieces to the provocative modern art. Kiku was preoccupied examining an oil painting when someone spoke to him from behind.

"Hey buddy." Kiku turned to see Sadiq standing close to him.

"O-oh my, hello Sadiq… You startled me, aheheh…"

"Sorry about that. I gotta say, I'm surprised we ran into each other again today. How long have you been here?"

"About a half hour or so."

"Ah, then you haven't really gotten to see most of the art yet, huh? Come with me then. I'll show you all the cool stuff." Kiku wasn't new to the topic of art, but it seemed Sadiq had good intentions, so he accepted his offer.

"All right then, please give me your guidance." The duo spent the next two hours perusing the various works, making conversations about the pieces, their time periods, and their artists.

"Well, that about covers most of it," Sadiq said. "They'll have featured exhibits from time to time, but all of that was what they keep on the regular."

"Thank you very much for showing me."

"My pleasure. Man, I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." Sadiq strode towards the exit. Kiku hadn't really been offered a choice if he wanted to go or not, it'd just been decided. He followed Sadiq outside where they took a taxi to a casual Italian restaurant. They sat at a booth near the window. Sadiq ordered a glass of wine while Kiku got a glass of lemonade.

"Have you guys decided what you'd like to order yet," the waiter asked politely.

"I'll take the five cheese ziti and meatballs, please. What about you, Kiku?"

"Uhm… Can I have the chicken and gnocchi soup?"

"Absolutely, I'll put that right in for you guys." The waiter left to place their orders.

"Well now that the vase business is pretty much finalized, let's chat a little."

"Oh, ok. Sure." Kiku fidgeted slightly in his seat. The only person Kiku ever conversed about himself with was Heracles, and he was not him.

"All I know about you so far is that you're a transfer student from Japan who likes art, so tell me about yourself. What makes Kiku, Kiku."

'Wow, there wasn't much couth in that.' Kiku thought.

"Well um, I'm 17. I'm an only child."

"Oh? Me too," Sadiq replied. "Ah, sorry. Please, continue."

"Aside from art, I enjoy video games and movies a lot. I enjoy learning about cultural differences as well."

"I see, I see. Well, I'm 18, but I'll be 19 in a few months. I also enjoy art, but I love doing things with my hands as well. I like piercings as you can see." He pointed to the triple helix in his ear.

"When I want to party, I party. Hard. But there's also something to be said for just sitting home and bumming out for the day."

"I enjoy being home as well. My room is my sanctuary," Kiku said.

"It should be. It's one of the few places where you're truly sovereign."

The host walked by with a group of four men, seating them a few tables across from Sadiq and Kiku. Kiku watched the group be seated and recognized one of the men. It was Heracles. He also noticed the man sitting next to Heracles was his father.

'Oh, this must be the restaurant he and his father were coming to.'

Heracles sat down and surveyed the restaurant's patrons. He looked to his left and spotted a familiar face. Kiku and Heracles' eyes met; Kiku waved and nodded his head, acknowledging his friend. Heracles turned his head to the side and gave Kiku a confused grin. This wasn't the kind of restaurant people ate alone at, plus Kiku would have told him if he planned to go out to eat. It was then he looked across from Kiku, and his confused grin turned into a scowl of disdain. Sadiq noticed Kiku wave so he turned to see who it was. There sat Heracles with a group of others. Sadiq noticed Heracles' glare. He feigned a surprised expression while discreetly giving Heracles the middle finger. Heracles turned away but made a note to keep an eye out for Kiku. He wasn't sure what circumstances would bring those two to a restaurant together, but he'd ask Kiku about it later. Kiku, on the other hand, would have liked to talk to Heracles, but decided to give his group their privacy. The waiter returned shortly with their food, and poured some more wine for Sadiq.

Throughout their meal Heracles and Sadiq would occasionally sneak glares at each other, but when he was sure he had Heracles' attention, Sadiq decided to up the ante. He saw a thin black curve on Kiku's delicate cheek bones and took his chance.

"Kiku, hold still."

"Hm?" Kiku replied. He looked up from his food and stopped moving. Sadiq reached over and caressed Kiku's face with his finger tips, gently picking up the fallen eyelash.

"I didn't want your eyelash to fall into your eye. Make a wish, but it won't come true unless you close your eyes." Kiku pondered for a moment. He took the reasonable route and decided to wish that the play would go well. Kiku leaned towards the eyelash sitting daintily on Sadiq's index finger. He closed his eyes and expelled a gentle breeze as he made his wish, but was taken by surprise when another set of lips met his. His eyes opened and his gasped slightly when he realized Sadiq had taken the opportunity to steal a kiss. Kiku blushed as his fingers gently traced the space where Sadiq's lips had just been.

"Well, my wish came true. One of them, anyway." Sadiq smiled smugly and gave a side-eyed glance to Heracles, who had watched the entire thing happen, but could do absolutely nothing.

Heracles was pissed. The only thing Heracles could do was not give Sadiq the satisfaction of seeing him angry. He wanted to reach for his phone and text Kiku, but his father would be disappointed about his disinterest in their dinner guests. He turned away and occupied himself in the ongoing conversation of things he couldn't care less about. Back at the other table, Kiku was just getting over his initial shock.

"Sorry if that caught you off guard," Sadiq said.

"Uhm.. yeah.." Kiku wasn't sure what to say so he silently resumed his meal. He was eating a bit quicker than before; his present state of discomfort brought to mind how his parents would be looking for his return soon. He eventually reached a point where he saw their waiter passing by and asked for a box, while Sadiq asked for their check as well. Kiku reached into his wallet but Sadiq told him to keep it, despite his protests. As they donned their outerwear Sadiq threw what seemed to be a friendly arm around Kiku's shoulder, but in reality was a statement to his rival. A statement that he would not be intimidated, nor would he be passive in vying for Kiku's affection. Heracles, forever watchful, received the message loud and clear and began to conjure his own strategy.

Outside the restaurant, Sadiq once more hailed a taxi for him and his friend. After they told the driver Kiku's address, he changed the topic to something a bit more serious.

"So what's up with you and Heracles?" Sadiq asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's up with you two. He hangs around you a lot."

"Well, when I first moved here he was the first person to really talk to me. He was most helpful in showing me around school and the city, and helping me adjust from such a big move. He said the same thing happened to him when he was younger, so it felt nice having someone to relate to. He's a very good friend, and I cherish our friendship." Kiku was unsure of Sadiq's reasoning for such a question, but he answered honestly nonetheless.

"That's really nice, but I was more so asking about that mark on your neck. You've worn that scarf all throughout the day."

"O-oh, so you noticed…"

"I notice more than a majority of people would like to give me credit for. Maybe it's my looks, maybe it's my attitude, but when people underestimate you it kinda gives you the upper hand. Look at me, Kiku, and listen to what I'm about to say." Kiku looked up and faced Sadiq. It was nighttime, but because of the close quarters and passing street lights Kiku could make out the serious expression on Sadiq's face.

"I asked you what was up between you two for a reason, and that reason was out of respect for you. If you had made a decision in regards to your relationship with him I planned to honor that, but from what you just told me and from what I've seen, you guys are just friends. But this contradicts the mark he left on your neck. Speaking for myself, I'm the kind of guy where I like clear definition. I like you, Kiku. I like you a lot. We've only just begun to know each other, but since I was given the chance to interact with you from the day we met in the auditorium, I've wanted to spend more and more time with you. I don't know for sure what it is that draws me to you, but I'm going to find out, so I figured it'd be best if I'm upfront with you about our feelings. My goal is to get you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Now I know your friends with Heracles, and I can't say I'll get along with him, but I see how uncomfortable it makes you when we "talk", so when you're around I'll hold back and respect that. But I want you to know that there's nothing he can do that would dissuade me from getting to know you better. You with me so far?"

Kiku nodded his head in stunned silence, mouth slightly agape.

"Good. Now I stole a kiss from you tonight, but I want you to know it won't happen again. Instead, I'm going to tell you when I'm going to kiss you from now on, so you can move away if you want. I don't know if you're going to choose between me, Heracles, or someone else entirely, but I do know that until you tell me otherwise yourself, I'm going to keep trying to win your heart."

Kiku was so absorbed in Sadiq's declaration that he didn't recognize they were already in front of his apartment building until he looked out of the window.

"Th-thank you for dinner tonight.. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. Kiku, I'm going to kiss you again." Kiku turned to face Sadiq, who leaned in close but then hesitated for just a moment, their lips a breath away from each other. He sensed no opposition, so he closed the gap and kissed Kiku sensuously. Kiku felt his soft lips press upon his, the stubble on Sadiq's chin, and his hands caress his neck. They broke the kiss very briefly.

"Kiku…" Sadiq whispered. He reprised their kiss, but this time he gently licked Kiku's bottom lip, hoping he would understand. Kiku's lips parted causing Sadiq to rejoice silently on the inside. His tongue intertwined with that of his smaller partner. When Sadiq was satisfied Kiku got the point he halted their passionate embrace.

"Don't forget tomorrow we have to pick the color for the vase after school, all right?"

"H-hai, of course."

"Great, I'll see you then. Goodnight, buddy."

"Oyasuminasai, Sadiq."

Kiku's mind was busy processing everything he'd just heard. As soon as he entered his apartment he hastily bid his mother and father good night before retiring to his room. He changed into his pajamas and plopped down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Sadiq confessed his feelings for him. He didn't even try to hide it, he just flat out told him how he felt. If Sadiq was nothing else, he was bold; Kiku gave him that. It was times like these that Kiku wished he had a book with what the appropriate course of action should be, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Kiku was good at making decisions, just not ones that involved matters of the heart and other people. For now he thought it best to concentrate on things he was sure of, mainly getting this vase project finished. He turned over in his bed and closed his eyes, willing his mind to stop and let him rest. The day's adventures had taken their toll on Kiku, and within minutes he drifted off into sleep.

Thursday morning began much like every other. Kiku woke up, showered, and prepared himself for the day ahead. Once he got Heracles' text saying he was outside, Kiku was out the door and down the elevator. On their way to get their morning tea and coffee, Heracles had some questions he wanted answered.

"How was dinner last night?" Heracles asked.

"Oh that's right, I saw you there with your father. It was fine, I just got soup."

"Mm. So how did you end up there with him?"

"O-oh, Sadiq? When I was at the art museum he and I ran into each other. He showed me some of the different exhibits, and afterwards he said he was hungry. He didn't really ask me if I wanted to go, he just kind of said 'Let's go'. How was dinner with your father?"

"Eh, how is dinner ever with parents? I'm still alive so I guess that means I survived without too much brain damage." They entered the café and purchased their respective usuals. Kiku and Heracles exited the shop, and Heracles said what was really on his mind.

"I saw him kiss you last night too."

"I didn't know he was going to though, honestly. He said I had a stray eyelash and to make a wish on it, so when I closed my eyes and wished it just happened…" Kiku wasn't sure how Heracles would react, but Heracles knew the entire ordeal was just a way for Sadiq to antagonize him, and Kiku had got caught in the middle. The mild distress was evident in Kiku's voice.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm not mad at you. He did it because he knew I was keeping an eye out for you. I just want to make sure you're all right."

"Yes, I'm fine." Kiku sighed, reassured that Heracles wasn't angry with him personally.

"Good, that's what I care about most." With his free hand, Heracles gently stroked the fading hickey on Kiku's neck. He then tilted Kiku's face up to his as he bent down and kissed the smaller boy.

"You're special to me, you know that?"

"A-arigatou," Kiku responded while blushing.

"So you're picking out the color for the vase today, right?"

"Hai. I'm going to get the paint and start making it this afternoon. Opening night is Saturday so I need to start soon."

"Wait, as in this Saturday?"

"Hai. Would you like to go with me?"

"Aww man, I'd love to but I'm going to be with my dad that day. What time is it?"

"It's from 8 p.m. to 10 p.m. But it's ok though, don't worry about making it. They will have more shows than just that one."

"Ok then, cool. I can't wait to see your handiwork be admired up on stage."

"I admit, I'm a bit excited myself. I've never made anything specifically to be displayed before." The boys continued their tête-à-tête as they arrived at school. Each went his separate way to their morning classes, already wanting the school day to end.

As promised, once the final bell rang Sadiq texted Kiku as soon as school was over. They met at a craft shop in Manhattan and took a few minutes to find just the right shade. They eventually settled for one that was similar to the color of Sadiq's favorite coat.

"This color, this one right here!" Sadiq exclaimed.

"Hmm, yes, it will do nicely. Well then, I should get back to school. I asked for permission to stay after and use the craft room. I want to get at least half done today."

"Oh, cool. So are you going to be there alone, or…?"

"Yes, I believe so. I don't think the art teacher will still be there. Most likely just the janitorial staff."

"Want me to keep you company then?"

"You can come if you'd like, but I can't promise I'll be too much fun since I'll be concentrating."

"That's fine. I'll sit back and watch you work," Sadiq said with a smile. It only took a few blocks walk before they entered Sylvarant after hours. Kiku noticed how different the school seemed when it wasn't in use for school. The only ones there were a few secretaries and the janitors. The boys entered the crafts room and Kiku began to gather the necessary materials. Sadiq pulled around a chair and sat backwards on it while grabbing an apple out of his bag. Once Kiku had everything he could think he'd need, he took off his coat and scarf and began to sculpt the vase.

"I'll just be sitting over here. Just let me know if you need something though."

"Arigatou gosaimasu."

Sadiq sat and watched as Kiku channeled their vision into a tangible object. From the way Kiku molded the clay, to the delicate designs he painted on its surface, it was clear he took pride in his craft. Sadiq observed Kiku's features quietly. His black hair, small stature, and petite hands had a certain allure to them. He thought Kiku was simply beautiful. Sadiq enjoyed being around Kiku. At first he thought it was just because he was new to school, but the more time he spent with him, the more he genuinely just wanted to become closer to him. But he wasn't the only one who thought that way. Kiku's mere friendship with Heracles was evident of that. Sadiq knew the only real way to get Heracles out of the picture was to officially make Kiku his boyfriend, but that wasn't an option if Kiku didn't reciprocate his feelings, and he couldn't force him to feel the same way. He wondered what he could do to make Kiku like him more. While Sadiq pondered to himself, Kiku had been working pretty quickly. All he had to do now was fire the clay in the kiln overnight and the vase would be finished, even in time for the drama club to use it as a prop for rehearsal.

"Wow, that came out very nicely. I'm impressed."

"Ahaha, arigatou. I appreciate your compliments. It should be done by tomorrow morning, and you all can use it for rehearsal."

"Nice. You gonna come see me on Saturday right? It's opening night."

"Indeed, I do plan on coming to see the play. I just need to find out how much tickets are."

"Well for you they're free. You helped with props, so even though you're not a part of stage crew, you still get free tickets."

"Oh? That's good to know then. Now that this is all done we should probably get going; it's getting late."

"Yeah you're right. Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to. I'll be fine on my own."

"Haha, I'm sure you would be. But I can't just let you roam the mysterious streets of New York City alone at night. That'd be irresponsible of me."

"I'd hate to inconvenience you though. I already had you sit here with me for hours."

"I offered to sit with you, just like I'm offering to walk you home. You can't inconvenience me if it's something I want to do, can you?"

"I suppose you're right. I concede."

"Good, now let's get going."

Sadiq and Kiku walked and talked from the school to Kiku's apartment building. Sadiq thanked him once more for his hard work, hugged him, and bid him a good night. Kiku went up to his room satisfied that the project came out better than he envisioned. Now all that was left was to get his ticket and see how the actor's used the vase in the play. As he lay on his bed his mind wandered to how Heracles was doing. Even though Heracles would never turn him down if he wanted to spend time together, he knew everyone needed their space as well, so he didn't feel too bad. He thought it'd be better to have a natural absence of his presence rather than have Heracles tell him he was being overwhelmed. Exhaustion from the day had set it, and Kiku was soon fast asleep.

Kiku was still sleepy from yesterday when he woke up on Friday morning. A small part of him wanted to sleep in and just go to school later, but his better judgment kicked in and wouldn't allow it. As he got up he could smell that his mother was cooking breakfast, so he groggily went to the kitchen to see what she had prepared.

"Ohayo, Oka-san."

"Ohayo, Kiku." His mother went to kiss him on the forehead and then returned to the stove.

"What are you making?"

"Just some bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. I was making your father's bento for today and as I was looking though the cabinets, I found your old bento box, so I made you one as well." Kiku looked on the counter top and there sat his Hamtaro lunch box from his younger years."

"Aw mom, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh it's no trouble; in truth it was nostalgic for me to do it. You're growing up so fast… Soon you won't need me to make your bento. Since you're almost an adult I'll have to find some way to occupy my time. Maybe I'll turn to a secret double life of crime. Or gardening. Whichever is easier."

"Hahaha, Oka-san, I don't think Otou-san would approve..."

"That's what you think." Kiku ate breakfast while trying to help his mom weigh the pros and cons of being a criminal. His father soon joined them, and much to his surprise, his father wasn't totally against the idea, so long as Kiku promised to bail them out after their inevitable capture. After eating Kiku finished his morning preparations, and when Heracles told him he was outside, he slipped his bento box into his bag and was out the door. Downstairs Heracles greeted him with a smile and a strong hug.

"Hey there."

"Ohayo, Heracles," Kiku said as he hugged him back.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm, let's go."

"How was your day yesterday?"

"It went well. I went to go get the paint, and I was able to finish the molding and painting ahead of schedule as well. I put it in the kiln to fire last night, so it should be done this morning. Thank you for reminding me as well, I have to take it out and deliver it to the drama club."

"Cool, cool."

"How was your day?"

"Eh, it was fine. I went for a jog around central park, but that was pretty much it. Did you get your ticket for the show already?"

"Not yet, I'm going to do it today."

"I'm sorry I can't go with you."

"Please, do not worry about it. I'm sure you'll enjoy your day with your father."

"Riiiiight."

Kiku and Heracles arrived at school and proceeded to their respective classrooms. The last class of the day dragged on until the final bell chimed, signaling the beginning of the weekend. Kiku went to retrieve the vase from the kiln and subsequently brought it to the drama club. Everyone marveled at the intricate details and beautiful craftsmanship. Sadiq bragged about how he watched Kiku make it in just a few hours without even breaking a sweat and the club was amazed further. Kiku did his best to downplay it, but Sadiq wouldn't let him. Kiku eventually excused himself and left them to their rehearsal. He met up with Heracles and walked home with him since he was busy yesterday; they stopped for frozen yogurt on the way. The boys parted ways upon reaching Kiku's apartment, promising to text each other later in the evening. Kiku took the rest of the day to catch up on some video games he hadn't finished. He lost himself in his other hobby long enough for night to fall. Just as planned, Heracles texted him as he was getting ready for bed. They spent the next hour chatting with each other until Kiku fell asleep, ready to see the vase he worked so hard on be an integral part in tomorrow's production.

Saturday had finally come, and Kiku was looking forward to tonight's show. He texted Heracles telling him to have fun with his dad, and that he'd tell him about the play later. Around 6:30 p.m. Kiku made his way to school. He checked back stage to wish Sadiq good luck before his big performance. Since he arrived early he picked a seat that was front-row center. The auditorium began to fill as more and more people filed in. Once the house was full, the lights were dimmed and the curtain rose. As the show went on Kiku found himself positively spellbound by Sadiq's performance. He nailed all his lines and his acting was superb. It was easily one of Sadiq's best performances, but for Sadiq, his motivation was right in front of him. He wanted to impress Kiku, and by the look on his muse's face, it was a mission accomplished. At the end of the final scene Sadiq placed his hand on the vase as it shone in the spotlight and gave his ending monologue. When it was over, the entire house stood up and gave a standing ovation. As Sadiq bowed on stage he gave a slight nod and winked at Kiku in the front row. As the patrons began to exit the room Kiku went and stood by the stage door to congratulate his friend. It took a few minutes before Sadiq exited the door, and even less time before he was mobbed by those who wanted to tell him how splendid of a performance he gave. After courteously accepting their adoration, Sadiq found the one person he really wanted to be his fan.

"Hey, you stayed! I see you got a seat right in front. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, very much so. I was enchanted the entire time."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know typically the star of the play gets flowers from his biggest fan."

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I forgot to get some on my way here. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well, maybe we can work something out. I'll overlook this small issue if you come out with me tonight."

"Are you going to the cast party?"

"Nah, I've been working pretty hard with the play and schoolwork, so I really want to let go and have fun tonight."

"Ok then, where did you want to go?"

"You'll see when we get there. Let's hurry before someone else comes to bother me." Sadiq grabbed his jacket and lead Kiku out of the school building. They quickly walked down the block and hailed a taxi. Sadiq told the driver where he wanted to go while glancing over Kiku's outfit. Kiku had worn a pair of black combat boots, skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a spike studded bracelet.

"Yeah, you should be fine in that."

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"Not at all. When we get there don't say anything ok? I'll handle it."

"That's not exactly comforting," Kiku responded. Sadiq just laughed as they soon reached their destination. The taxi pulled up next to a building that radiated loud electronic dance music. Kiku could see a line of guys along the side of the establishment, with two burly body guards at the door. Sadiq got out first and helped Kiku exit the car.

"Remember what I said, all right?"

"Hai, but what is this place?"

"This is Dark Desires, my favorite club in all New York City."

Kiku would've never guessed this was where Sadiq wanted to go. For starters, he was still a minor. His 18th birthday wasn't coming until summer, and everyone in line looked to be well into their 20s and even older. Sadiq grabbed his hand and walked boldly up to one of the guards. Sadiq said something to the guard that wasn't English, so he assumed it to be his native tongue of Turkish. The guard looked inquisitively at Kiku who tried to not let his virgin amazement betray him. Eventually the guard waved them by, much to the displeasure of those already waiting in line. Inside the club the beat banged, the bass boomed, and the lights dazzled all over the dance floor. Even though they were standing right next to each other Kiku could barely hear Sadiq when he spoke.

"Welcome to the night!" Sadiq yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag that had two small pills inside of it.

"Sadiq, what is that?"

"This is what gets the party started. Some call it MDMA,"

"And other's call it Ecstasy…" Kiku finished. He only knew from paying attention in health class.

"Ahh, yes, yes they do." Sadiq opened the bag, put a pill on his tongue and swallowed it. He took the other one out and placed it on the tip of his finger.

"You ready?"

"S-Sadiq, I don't know about this…" Kiku protested.

"Hey hey, come on now, don't be scared." Sadiq moved closer until he was standing right in front of Kiku. He placed one arm around his waist and looked down at him.

"You won't have anything to be afraid of, ok? I'm going to be right here with you the entire time. The only thing that's going to happen is pure, uninhibited fun. I know how straight laced you are, but you gotta live sometimes. I know you heard all the bad things about drugs but it's different in reality. Just give me one chance to show you a good time, and if you don't like it, I promise you'll never have to do it again. So please?"

Sadiq spoke with such a soothing and reassuring tone that Kiku actually debated about what to do. He was right when he said Kiku always played it safe, and in reality he sometimes thought about how it would feel if he were to do something dangerous; all good children did. As soon as those thoughts came he would quickly come to his senses and dismiss them. But tonight was different. Whether it was the heat of the moment, peer pressure, Sadiq's persuasion, or all of the above, Kiku let go of his sensibility.

"Okay…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Thank you." Sadiq responded devilishy.

"Say 'Ah' for me."

Kiku closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He felt a small tablet in the middle of his tongue.

"Swallow," Sadiq commanded. Kiku obliged. Once Kiku swallowed the tablet Sadiq cupped his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. After what seemed like an eternity Sadiq broke the kiss.

"Now let's step out on the floor and burn it up." As Kiku followed him to the dance floor he panicked for a split second. What was he doing? He knew his parents would be heartbroken if they knew what he was doing and where he was right now. But then he steeled his resolve, for tonight he made a decision, and he wasn't going to start regretting it now.

Heracles was still pretty disappointed he wasn't able to accompany Kiku to the play tonight. After he and his father got settled in the house, he told his Dad he was going to go congratulate his friend on his success. After being told to be safe by his dad, Heracles made his way to Kiku's apartment. It was around 11 p.m. and well after the end of the play, so Heracles was certain Kiku would be home. Outside his building, Heracles shot a text to Kiku, but got no response. He sent two more, and called as well, still receiving no answer. It wasn't like Kiku to ignore his calls, and he even said he wanted to tell him how the night went. Heracles entered the lobby and took the elevator up to Kiku' floor. He found his door and knocked gently. The door opened and behind it was Kiku's father.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Heracles had never officially met Kiku's parents, but he did know about them. He put on his best smile and formally introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Heracles Karpuzi, I'm friends with your son Kiku."

"Oh yes yes, we've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm sorry for coming over so late, but is Kiku here?"

"He's not here. In fact, he said he was going with you to see a play at school…"

"I see…" Heracles said hesitantly.

"Did he not go with you?"

"Well, I had to attend an event with my father all day so I wasn't able to go with him. I was trying to find out how it was."

"Ah, well then please come in. We'll try giving him a call. He should have been back by now." Kiku's father stepped aside and let Heracles enter. He knew from talking with Kiku that removing one's shoes when entering a house was customary, so he did just that and sat at the kitchen table. Kiku's father pulled out his phone and tried calling his son. It went straight to voice mail, just like it did with Heracles. He looked at the phone befuddled, and tried dialing again. The same results were yielded. Kiku never ignored his father's calls, and he always had his phone with him. His confusion soon gave way to anger as he called once more to no avail. His mother began to show visible signs of worry in her face as she fidgeted with her hands. Heracles watched and knew that something was wrong. He figured he would be proactive in helping them locate Kiku.

"I'll run up to the school and see if he's still there; he might have gotten hung up talking to the cast or crew members." Kiku's mother thanked him as his father showed him to the door. His father gave Heracles the house phone number and told him to call if he found anything out while they kept trying to reach him. Back out on the street Heracles took off jogging toward the school. He pulled out his phone and text Kiku again.

'I just came back from your house. Your parents said you haven't come back and they're worried, as am I. Where are you? Is everything ok?'

He hit send and maintained his pace as he headed for the school building. It was closed, so Kiku couldn't still be in there. He ran to their favorite café to see if he was there. He wasn't. Heracles began to panic now. Kiku wasn't known to just disappear, let alone not respond to the people he cared about. The only other place Heracles thought of looking was the museum. It was a long shot, he knew that, but he thought maybe they had some sort of special midnight exhibit going on and Kiku was there. He took a bus going in that direction and stood near the door, ready to leap out. Just like their school, the museum was closed as well. Heracles was at a loss at this point. There were no other places Kiku would have gone too. He called the house phone number Kiku's father gave him, hoping that maybe in his absence he had returned home. His mother frantically picked up the phone, desperate for news that her son had been found. Heracles could hear the despair in her voice when he told her his search hadn't been fruitful. She said they contacted the police, but in order to file a missing person report they would have to wait 24 hours from the time he went missing. Heracles lamented that he was unable to do anything more. All that the three of them could do now was wait and hope for Kiku's safe return.

Back at Dark Desires, Kiku was having the time of his life. The drug had practically turned him into a brand new person. Everything was funny, the music was amazing, the lights were brilliant, and every touch felt electric. Sadiq had got him a mango margarita and passion fruit martini from the bar and he loved it, but Sadiq also made him drink plenty of water in-between. Sadiq taught him a few dance moves at the beginning, but as time went on and the Ecstasy took full effect, Kiku's hips awakened to their latent potential. He loved the feeling of Sadiq's large hands gliding over his body as the beat banged. The temperature was rising and soon Sadiq took his shirt off. His body glistened with sweat in the strobe lights, accentuating his large, muscled torso. Kiku was engulfed in his own world, so much so that he barely noticed Sadiq taking off his shirt as well. Once his upper half was exposed Sadiq pulled him close, chest to chest, skin to skin. Kiku moaned feeling the warmth of the larger boy's body, at which point Sadiq bent down and kissed him again. Kiku welcomed his advance and opened his mouth so their tongues could dance with each other as well. They heard the whistles from fellow partiers as they put on a show. The music intensified while the boys began to bump and grind on each other with their lips still connected. Sadiq noticed someone moving close to them in his peripheral vision. It looked as if he wanted to cut in, but Sadiq extended a strong, stiff arm to ward them off. He wouldn't relinquish this moment for anyone because tonight, Kiku was his and his alone.

It was four in the morning when the club finally began to die down. The D.J. announced his last song as everyone went to have one last dance. Sadiq grabbed Kiku and told him it was time to go, much to Kiku's disappointment.

"But wait, there's one more song left," Kiku whined.

"Yeah, but once that's over everyone in here is gonna be fighting for a cab. We'll beat the rush this way." They exited out the front door and found a taxi within a minute. Inside the car, Kiku let out a deep breath before laughing at nothing in particular.

"So did I lie? You loved it didn't you?" Sadiq asked.

"Aahahahaha, yes, I loooooved it. You were sooooo right. Is that what you want to hear," Kiku said chuckling.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He replied. Kiku brushed his hand down his jeans and felt a rectangular object in his pocket.

"Wha-?" He reached in and pulled it out.

"Ooooohh, it's a phone! Is this my phone?" he asked innocently.

"Hehehehheh, yes, it's your phone."

Kiku pressed the power button, and as the screen lit up he felt his heart drop and a chill within his soul.

"Oh my god…" he mouthed.

"What's wrong?" Sadiq responded.

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong!" Kiku showed the screen to Sadiq. He looked and instantly knew the source of Kiku's distress. He had 48 missed calls and 32 unread text messages.

"Oh shit."

"Oh my god they're going to kill me. What am I going to do…?" Tears welled up in Kiku's eyes. He put his face down in his hands and hunched over as he sobbed. Sadiq knew Kiku had an entirely different set of rules than he did. He didn't know Kiku's parents but he was sure they'd be furious at the current state of affairs. He quickly came up with a plan to at least try and mitigate the damage. He leaned over and wrapped Kiku in his arms.

"Kiku, listen to me. I know this isn't going to be what you want to hear but just listen for a second ok? I think you should come stay with me at my place tonight."

"Have you gone mad!? How can I possibly-"

"I know, I know. But right now you're drunk and rolling on Ecstasy. I really don't think you want your parents to see you like this. Just come with me to my house, sleep it off, and I'll take you home in the morning."

Kiku couldn't contest Sadiq's logic. Everything he said was right. Deep down Kiku knew whatever punishment would befall him, it couldn't be as bad is it would be had he just went straight home. Sadiq told the driver to change course and head directly for his house. Sadiq lived about a few minute's drive away from Kiku. They exited the car and silently rode the elevator up to Sadiq's apartment. He quietly opened the door and motioned for Kiku to be quiet as both his parents were sleeping. Kiku didn't take the time to look around, he just somberly followed Sadiq to his bedroom. Sadiq closed his door behind them and began to change. He reached in his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms for him and a spare t-shirt. He hung the shirts they wore to the club on the back of a chair in his room to dry, while tossing the spare one to Kiku.

"You can put this on. I'm sorry I don't have any pants that fit you."

"It's fine.." Kiku said dejectedly. He put on the shirt and took off his boots and pants, leaving him in just the top and his boxer briefs. Sadiq took of his pants and socks as well and slipped on the pajama bottoms. He turned down the covers of his bed allowing Kiku to crawl in before he did so himself. Kiku laid with his back facing his friend so he wouldn't see him cry himself to sleep. Sadiq placed an arm over Kiku and did his best to comfort him. Kiku's body finally began to relax, and though he had a rough patch ahead of him the next day, Kiku allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

As soon as Kiku roused from his sleep he let out a small, depressed sigh. He had hoped the previous night had been a dream, but as he looked around the unfamiliar room and felt the body heat of the boy laying next to him, he knew this was his reality. Sadiq had woken a while ago but decided to let Kiku sleep. He was sure he'd need all the rest he could get for today. Kiku turned over to see Sadiq awkwardly smiling at him.

"Hey…" Kiku said.

"Back at ya." Sadiq replied. They sat for a minute and stared at each other in silence. Kiku was the one to speak first.

"Regardless of everything that happens today, I really do thank you for looking after me. I don't know what the price I'll have to pay for last night is, but I honestly did have fun."

"It's no problem at all, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You know no matter what happens today I'm always here for you right? Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

"No, it's ok. I made the decision so this burden is mine to bear. I don't know exactly what to tell them but I'll just be honest. Except for going to the gay club. And the drinking. And the drugs." They both laughed at Kiku's current perception of 'honesty'.

"Are your parents home right now?"

"Maybe, but I've had friends stay the night before. As long as I'm quiet and not getting into trouble I'm free to do as I please. And plus, I'm 18."

"Must be nice."

"You'll be there this summer, you know. Ready to do this?"

"Hai, ikimashou."

Sadiq and Kiku got out of bed and dressed themselves. They spent the ride over to Kiku's house talking about their experience last night. Before Kiku got out of the cab, Sadiq made sure he promised to call him later so he knew everything turned out ok. Kiku hugged him and thanked him once more before going inside.

Kiku stood outside his door and took one last deep breath before putting in his key and entering his apartment. His mother and father were sitting at the dining room table exhausted. They had stayed up all night hoping their baby boy would return safely. They heard the door open and saw Kiku come in. As soon as he closed the door he bowed deeply and immediately told them how remorseful he was. Their initial anger faded after a while and gave way to reveal how distraught they were, and ultimately, their relief that he was safe. Kiku told them he did indeed go to the play but that afterwards one of the cast members invited him over, so they hung out and eventually lost track of time. His parents admitted he was getting older and that soon he would no longer be a minor, but they also stressed and reinforced the importance of staying connected with family and friends. It's a dangerous world out there and they wanted to be certain he knew how paramount it was to keep in contact. Kiku apologized to his parents again and told him he would make sure they wouldn't have to worry like that again. After accepting his apology they told him there was still one other person he needed to make amends with. His parents recounted how Heracles had searched all over to help them find him. He agreed and told his parents he would head straight over to Heracles' house after he showered, which is exactly what he did.

Heracles heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. His dad went to brunch with some coworkers earlier, so he was home alone. He opened the door and was shocked to see Kiku bowing.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai, I'm truly very sorry." Kiku said. Heracles didn't reply, but instead went and wrapped his arms around Kiku.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried about you. What happened? Your parents didn't even know where you were."

"It was a long night, I'm really sorry," he repeated.

"Come in and tell me about it? My dad left so it's just me here."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Heracles led him inside to his bedroom. It was a lazy Sunday for him, so he was still in sleep pants and a tank top. He sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Kiku to have a seat.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I went to the play, but afterwards Sadiq invited me to go out with him."

"To the after party?"

"No… to…w-we went.. to a club.. called Dark Desires.."

"You went WHERE!?" Heracles shouted. "Kiku, what the hell, what were you doing there?"

"H-he said that he was really wound up from preparing for the play and he just wanted to relax and have fun, so we went there and danced."

"All right, but then why did you ignore your phone all night?"

Kiku glanced around the room nervously. He knew Heracles wouldn't like what he said next.

"W-when we went… after we got there a-and before we started dancing we… w-we had a few drinks and took.. Ecstasy…"

Heracles rubbed his temples in disbelief and stunned silence.

"H-he promised to take good care of me and he did. After we left, I went with him to his house to sleep everything off.."

"Kiku those are things you only do with people who really care for you!"

"B-but he's my friend just like you are, and he does care."

"Don't compare him to me. He could never care for you as much as I do. Do you know how dangerous what you did was?"

"I do, but I took a chance."

"So do you just plan to take chances with any and everything now? I was worried something serious might have happened to you, but instead, you were just out taking chances. I ran from your house, to school, to the café, and even took a bus to the museum looking for you!"

"Heracles, I'm sorry, but-"

"But what, Kiku? You don't understand my feelings toward you so you just won't get it."

"What do you mean I don't understand?"

"If you did it then you'd see why I'm as upset as I am."

"I'm apologizing to you now."

"An apology doesn't just make people feel better."

"So then what else do you want me to do?" Kiku exclaimed. "You keep saying that I don't understand, so what is it I don't understand!?"

Heracles moved towards Kiku, grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him. Kiku pushed Heracles off and repeated himself.

"No, tell me, what is it I'm not getting!?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing!" Heracles kissed him once more, but held on to him strongly this time. Kiku was charged with emotion. All his sorrow and frustration started to release as he started to kiss Heracles back. The longer it went on, the more feverish they got. They both struggled to catch their breath in between kisses.

Heracles had had enough. He took off his shirt and Kiku followed suit. Heracles pushed Kiku back on the bed and resumed their lip-lock while he undid Kiku's pants. He started to kiss his way down his body while simultaneously sliding down Kiku's pants and underwear. Kiku's erection sprung forth as he was disrobed. Upon reaching Kiku's feet, Heracles took off his socks as well and tossed everything to the side. He thrust up Kiku's legs revealing his virgin orifice. As his lips made contact, Kiku gasped loudly. Kiku's hands replaced Heracles' as he held his legs up in the air. Now that his hands were free, Heracles began to stimulate Kiku's member as his tongue lashed at his opening. Kiku's hands gravitated towards his nipples, teasing them with his index fingers. Heracles' hunger got the best of him and he could wait no longer. He reached over and took out bottle of lubricant. He warmed it up in his hand with his fingers before putting an ample amount on his own erection and Kiku's delicate flower. Heracles wrapped Kiku's legs around his waist and took a moment to position himself.

"Kiku, look at me." Kiku peered dead into Heracles' eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Kiku whispered. There was no hesitation in his answer.

"Brace yourself," Heracles replied. He leaned down and kissed Kiku as he made the first three inches of initial penetration. Kiku yelped at the pain. He threw his arms around Heracles and dug his nails into his back.

"Breathe, Kiku, and relax. Just breathe, and relax." Heracles gave him a moment for his body to come to terms.

"Keep... going..." Kiku said. Heracles sank another two inches deeper, followed by another two, and eventually the last two, all with small breaks. Kiku had taken Heracles to the hilt. Heracles began to move back and forth, establishing a steady, rhythmic motion. Each thrust was filled with so many emotions: worry, anger, frustration, relief, passion, and joy. In the midst of their coitus, Kiku finally understood what Heracles meant earlier. Heracles loved him. All of the words, the looks, the touches, and the time itself that they spent together, there was meaning in everything.

"I understand," Kiku said, choking back tears. "I understand. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you," Heracles whispered in his ear. Heracles started to move with more urgency than before. They kissed each other frantically, as if the world would soon end.

"Heracles… hyaku…" Kiku whined.

"I know, Kiku, I'm close too. Together, okay?"

"Hai," Kiku replied. Not long after their mutual agreement Heracles gave one final thrust as both he and Kiku shuddered uncontrollably from their respective orgasms. Heracles collapsed spent on top of Kiku. Kiku ran his fingers through Heracles' hair as they both caught their breath.

Heracles picked up his head and looked down at Kiku through his hair. When they locked eyes, he gave him a smile and leaned forward to peck him on the nose. He wouldn't mind seeing his sweaty, disheveled, post-sex look more often.

There were so many things going through Kiku's mind it was hard to concentrate on one. He experienced more firsts in one day than he could have ever thought possible. He went to a gay night club, drank, tried drugs, stayed out all night, got into an argument with someone very dear to him, and to top it all off, lost his virginity. But there was another first Kiku was faced with. He had a choice to make. And for the first time in his life, he knew deep inside that he would have to knowingly break someone's heart, and there was no other way around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Major shit went down in this chapter, right? As always, I hope it was worth the wait. I know I say it every time but I really am going to focus on writing things in a timely fashion. I usually go months without writing and then take about 4 days and get one done, so by that logic if I would just space shit out I wouldn't have these stupidly long breaks. I'm know a lot of you might not be fond of Sadiq, but the more I write and develop his character, the more I fall in love with who I envision him to be. But I still have love for Heracles as well, he's my "first born", so to speak. I honestly don't know how this story is going to end, but I know either way it's going to be difficult for me. Hopefully you guys will keep reviewing and encouraging me, I can never tell you how much of a motivator it is. Another shout out to xkuroikittiex, my most awesome beta reader. In addition to QC, she gave me some amazing ideas as well. Now that this is done and published, excuse me while I go mix some pineapple gin and orange juice. I need some inspiration for Chapter 6. Also, I'll have an origin story for Heracles and Sadiq coming soon, just need to find out what angle I want to use.
> 
> Please keep in my, if you're going to sin,
> 
> SinWithNoRegrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, being that this is my first story, I hope I at least did a somewhat good job of creating a first chapter. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I can tell the difference between true criticism and just plain ass-holery, so please don't be too P.C. I plan on this story being NSFW, and there WILL be some hard gay sex, and honey boo boo child I mean HARD, so this is you're warning before it gets too adult. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you will join Kiku and I on what I hope will be a fantastic story of homosexual love.


End file.
